OutlawQueen One Shots!
by OutlawQueenFaith
Summary: A few One Shots of my favorite OTP... Thanks for reading... English is not my first language...
1. Fire Meets Gasoline

She woke up early than everyone, like always. She took a shower, dress herself and went downstairs to make breakfast.

She starts with pancakes because Robin and the boys loved them, but she was missing something. She needed music so she went to search her IPod and choose a new song " _Henry must had_ _downloaded it_ " she though. The song starts and she pay attention to the letter and soon she found herself singing and dancing it:

-" **So come on I'll take you on, take you on. I ache for love, ache for us. Why don't you come, don't you come a little closer? So come on now. Strike the match, strike the match now. We're a perfect match, perfect somehow. We were meant for one another. Come a little closer** "

She began to beat the mixture for pancakes while dancing and for that moment she forgot that she once was the Evil Queen. Regina then put the mixture on the stove and sang a little bit louder:

-" **And we will fly. Like smoke darkening' the skies. I'm Eve, I wanna try. Take a bite** "

Little did she know that someone was watching her with a huge smile. Until he approaches to her and wrap his arms around her waist:

I didn't know that you sang love. I must say it's lovely. – Robin whispered into her ear.

Robin, I tough you were asleep. – Regina said a little ashamed.

I just woke up and came here to find you. Care a dance my lady? – He said extending his hand.

Really? Here? - She asks with a smile.

Yeah. Why not? We're alone, there's music and that song is interesting – He finished with a smile of his own.

Okay – She said and took his hand. Besides the song was almost finished.

" **Fire meets gasoline. I got all I need. When you came back for me. Fire meets gasoline. I'm burning alive. And I can barely breathe. When you're here love me. Fire meets gasoline.**

-You are a great dancer my lady. – Robin said trough the song.

-Yes well, you too… Thief- She ended with a big smile.

 **Burn with me tonight. Burn with me tonight  
Eh eh**"

And the song came to an end.

What are you doing guys? – Came the voice of Henry from behind them.

Henry! Oh God the pancakes.- She said smelling the smell of burn, she turns around and saw the smoke, she turns off the stove and turns back to Henry and little Roland:

I was making breakfast 'till Robin came and then we started to dance and I forgot about the pancakes- she took a breath and said- Do you want to go to Granny's for breakfast?

Yay!- Screamed the two boys with excitement and run upstairs to change clothes.

Regina turn to Robin and he spoke:

I'm sorry I made you burn our breakfast.- He said with little regret.

It's okay –she pause for a minute then add- No one can knows that I was dancing and singing. Okay Hood?

Not even our kids? – He said playfully.

Robin…- Regina said warning him.

Okay babe.- He kissed her and then said- I'm going to change.

He turns over and was going upstair when he stops and scream:

I LOVE THAT SONG REGINA! – And went to their bedroom.

Me too – She whispered to herself. She grab her IPod and put "Fire meets Gasoline" on her favourite list. Yeah, definitely that song was one of her favourites. Because she and Robin were like that. She was the fire and he was her Gasoline.


	2. What is it with elevators?

I'm sorry for all the mistakes! English isn't my first language so… Hope you enjoy this one shot! Inspired by Outlaw Queen imagines! Love you all! R&R

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

 _ **What is it about elevators?**_

He was the owner of Locksley Enterprises Holdings, Inc. And today he was going to have an interview with one of the most famous business magazine of the state.

The woman, Zelena Mills, was a very beautiful one but she wasn't his type. _"Maybe she's going to behave"_ he thought. Every single woman wanted to jump in bed with him because of his money. There was a knock in the door that interrupted his thoughts.

-Come in- he said loudly but didn't look up.

The sound of high heels could be heard but he didn't raise his head until he heard a voice, a sweet but sensual voice.

-Hello Mr. Locksley- said the woman and he felt like it was the most wonderful sound that he had ever heard. She was stunning, from head to toes and she took his breath away. She was wearing a sexy black tub skirt and a very revealing red blouse. And that face _"Oh God"_ he thought, that red lipstick and her black hair like the black of the night, she really was beautiful.

-Mr. Locksley- repeats the woman looking at him.

-Ah, yes? - He asked. _"What did she just said?"_ he thought.

-Are you okay? - She asked with worried on her voice. _"Was he disappointed of her"_ she thought.

-Yes. And you are? - _"I need to know your name beautiful creature"_

-Mills. Regina Mills- she paused- I'm Zelena's sister. She was with flu and asked me to come in her place- she finished with a little nervous smile.

-Oh- he made a pause and smile- well; this is a pleasant change I must say.

She blushed and bit her lip. _"Oh, how much I want to bit that lip too"_ he thought.

-Can I have a sit and start with the questions? – She motion to the letter chair that was in front of him, almost next to him. _"He is very handsome"_ she thought.

-Yes of curse- he said and invited her to take a sit. She took it and put out of her purse a notebook, a pen and a voice recorder.

-Well…- she starts but stops to read the questions.

-Excuse me for this Miss Mills but, how old are you? – He asked suddenly smiling.

-Twenty one. Why? - She asked with curiosity- and please calls me Regina.

-Nothing; is just that you are very beautiful that's all- he smiled at her and added- Okay Regina- he said remarking her name- give me with your best shot.

She laughs at that, turns on the voice recorder and starts with the questions.

-To what do you own your succeed?

-Business are about people Regina, and I'm very good in analyze them- he finished with a satisfied grin.

-Do you have to respond to a directive board?

-I'm the owner of my own company. I don't have to respond to a directive board- he smiled.

" _Of course not. I love those dimples."_ She thought.

-How old you were when your parents died? – The question lives her lips before she could process what the hell she was about to say. _"I'm going to kill Zelena"_ \- I'm sorry, my sister wrote the questions and I didn't read them until now. I'm really sorry Mr. Locksley.

-Don't worry Regina and please call me Robin- he said smiling sadly- I was ten.

-I'm sorry Robin-she said sadly "He was very little" she thought and her damned phone started to buzz. She took her phone to end the call until she saw who it was- I'm really sorry Robin but I have to answer this.

-It's okay Regina. Go ahead- he finished and she got up and answered her phone, he was really enjoying her company.

-But I'm busy- she said to the person on the other side of the phone- Okay. Tell mother that I'm going. Love you- she hung up.

-You have to live- it wasn't a question.

-Yes. Thanks for the interview. I'll call a cab- she said grabbing her purse.

-There's no need. I'll take you- made a pause- that's if your boyfriend doesn't mind.

-Oh, thank you- _"Was he jealous?"_ \- And I don't have a boyfriend. That was my father at the phone.

" _She doesn't have a boyfriend. That means that I have a chance"_ he thought.

-Well; let's go then- he motion to the door- Ladies first.

-Thanks- she answered exiting out.

They made their way to the elevators and once inside there was a long way down and he made sure that no one could stop the elevator. The sexual tension between them grows up and they both wanted to kiss but none of them had the courage to give the first step until…

-Oh fuck everything- she said and grab him by the collar of his jacket and slammed her mouth to his in a heated passionate kiss. He responds by pushing her against the elevator wall and grabbing her hands up her head.

The kiss was so passionate full of desire and there was a warm heat forming in the pit of their stomachs. She warps her leg to his waist, the most she could because of her skirt, and he started to grind his sips to hers. She was moaning into his mouth. But they had to stop, he didn't want that their first time to be on an elevator so he pull apart so they could breathe. She was panting; they compose their clothes and she her hair and make-up before speak.

-I'm sorry. I… I don't know what came over me – she apologizes looking down.

-Don't be sorry Regina – he caresses her cheek- I wanted to kiss you so badly since the moment I first saw you in my office today.

-Really? - She asked shyly.

-Really. You are stunning in every way- he said and she blushed at that comment. He looks at her and asks- Would you like to go out with me tonight? Perhaps I could take you for a walk in the moonlight?

She smiled and thought _"He is the one. He is my soulmate"_.

-Perhaps- she said and then added- I would love to Robin.

The elevators door opened and they got out and went to the parking were he had his car. He opened the door for her and said:

-My lady.

-Such a gentleman- she smiled…

Three years has passed and they got married and had a beautiful one year old baby girl and were expecting their second one. A little boy just as his mother said. They love one another and that was the proof that true love really exists in real life. And when he looks at her while she's sleeping with their baby girl Hope he asked to him _"What is it about elevators?"_

 **The end!**


	3. Love me like you do

Hi guys! Another One Shot is on… I must say that I wasn't sure about post this one but… I always imagine this so. Love you guys and thanks for all the reviews! I live from them…Hope you like this! R&R.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

" **Love me like you do"**

They were like that, but all the discussions started six or seven weeks ago and he didn't know why. First because he forgot their ninth month anniversary then because he didn't told her where he has been and today was because he was talking with Zelena and Marian his ex.

She can't do anything else that fight with him, is the easy thing to do. Today he was talking with her sister and his ex-girlfriend. Those bitches only wanted to sleep with him. They had been dating since almost a year and she loved him very much.

I was just being nice Regina- he said- she is your sister after all and she was asking me if you are happy.

Yes sure. And Zelena is- she paced in her bedroom-but Marian; Marian is your ex- she finished with anger in her voice.

Regina, I know okay? – He said trying to calm her down- That was a long time ago. I was fifteen. Please can we just forget this and start over?

Forget this?! – She nearly screams but she remembered that her parents were downstairs- How can you ask me to forget this Robin? It's not the first time that we fight because of them.

You are right, but we can't keep fighting like this- he said sadly- we need to solve this thing Regina. I love you but I; I can't go on like this. I'm sorry- he said getting up of her bed.

She turns around and saw him leaving and got panic.

Where are you going? – She asked with tears on her eyes- Are you leaving me. – She started to cry _"I can't believe he is leaving me now; now that I need him most"_.

Regina. Don't do that- he said pleading her. _"I hate seeing her cry"_.

Are you leaving me because of her; because of Marian or is it because of Zelena? - She said crying even more.

He didn't know what to do. He went closer and hugged her, she put little resistance at first but then she let him and wraps her arms around his neck.

I'm sorry okay? - He said- I will never leave you Regina. But I don't know why you change of mood so often. You are hiding me something and I beg of you to tell me what it is- he said against her hair.

I'm so sorry Robin- she said hugging him more tightly.

Regina you have nothing to be sorry for- he kissed her head.

Yes I have. This is my fault. The only reason of why we were fighting so much this past six weeks is because- she paused and look at him without breaking the hug- Is because I'm; I'm pregnant.

She saw him lose all color and stared at her blankly.

Robin? – She calls him- Robin please say something. I'm sorry.

How long do you know about this? - He asked her- You have nothing to be sorry for. There were two of us.

Six weeks but I was too scared to tell you. Please don't be mad- she pleads him.

I'm not mad darling. I'm shock- he said smiling softly at her- How far are you then? - _"I'm going to be a dad"_ he thought.

I went to the doctor to confirm it and I'm twelve weeks long now- she saw him smile and he put his hand on her stomach.

Did you tell your parents? - He asked and her smile disappears.

No. You know that my dad isn't the problem, mother is; when we started to date she reacted very bad- she said- imagine how she is going to react when I tell her that her seventeen year old daughter is twelve weeks pregnant.

I know but you are not alone you know? – He smiled at her- we are in this together. And I know that we are young; you are seventeen and I'm eighteen but we can do it. My parents are going to help us I know- he reassured her.

Do you think? - She asked him.

Of course honey- he put his jacket on and gives her coat.

Where are we going? –she asked him putting on her coat.

To talk with your parent's downstairs- he answer her.

Robin I don't know if that's a good idea- she told him.

I know babe but after we talk with them we can go to my parents' house and tell them. What do you think? - He asked her.

Okay. Let's go down- she said _"She is going to kill me"_ she thought.

They made their way downstairs and went to the living room where Cora and Henry were sitting on the couch reading.

Mom, dad. We need to tell you something- Regina said to them.

What is it honey? - asked Henry.

I; I'm; I- Regina started but was too nervous.

Spit it out Regina. I don't have all day- Cora said angrily.

I'm pregnant- Regina said really fast.

I'm sorry. What did you just said Regina? - asked Cora...

She said that she's pregnant- Robin said.

Cora got up from the couch and slap at Regina really hard.

How the hell could you been so stupid?!- yelled Cora.

Robin hugged Regina who was crying.

We are sorry Mrs. Mills- Robin apologize- but I'm going to be with her and my child- he said to Cora and Henry.

Really? And pray tell how the hell you are going to support them? - Cora asked him.

I have a job Mrs. Mills and I love Regina with all my heart- he said and Regina smiled at that- and I already love my child as well.

Love is weakness my dear – Cora said and then added- I don't want a bastard child in my house so you have to get rid of it or leave from my house- Cora told Regina- It's your choice.

Henry was like frozen while all this happened. Robin and Regina were shocked.

I'm not going to get rid of my baby because of you mother- Regina said firmly to Cora.

So where are you going to live?

With me- said Robin.

Okay. Go to pack then Regina- Cora told her.

They made their way upstairs and Robin helped Regina to pack everything.

Are you sure that your parents are going to be okay with us having a baby and me living in your house? - Regina asked him.

Yes babe. I told you that everything is going to be okay.

Okay.

They were down and out of Cora's house in an hour. Robin put Regina's stuffs on the car while she said goodbye to her father.

If you need help; please don't doubt in call me honey-said Henry to her.

Okay daddy- she hugged him- I love you.

I love you too baby- said Henry.

She got in the car and Robin went to say goodbye to Henry.

Please take care of her and my grandchild- Henry asked him.

Of course Henry. I will.

He got in the car and started to drive to his parents' house. While going him turns on the radio and their song were on.

\- Our song- she said.

\- Yes, our song honey- Robin smiled at her.

 **You're the light, you're the**

 **Night, you're the color of my**

 **Blood, you're the cure, you're**

 **The pain, you're the only thing I**

 **Want to touch never knew that**

 **It could mean so much, so much.**

I love you Regina- he said.

 **You can see the world you**

 **Brought to life, to life. So love me like you do, love me like**

 **You do, love me like you do,**

 **Love me like you do, touch me**

 **Like you do, touch me like you**

 **Do... What are you waiting for?**

I love you too Robin- she answered.

They knew that things weren't going to be easy, but their love was strong, so much that seven months later a beautiful little boy made his presence to the world but more important to his parents.

Look at him Regina- Robin said with tears on his eyes- Our baby boy.

Our little Roland- she said crying.

We are a real family now –Robin said and then added- things are not going to be easy. But I want you to know that I love you.

I love you too. And as long as we are together we are going to be fine- she paused and then looked at him- As long as you love me like you always did.

Always honey.

In the background of this perfect little family a song could be heard. Their song.

 **Love me like you do, love me like**

 **You do, love me like you do,**

 **Touch me like you do, touch me**

 **Like you do... What are you waiting for? …**

 **The end!**

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

I hope that you liked it! I loved this song when I heard it and I know it's perfect for them! Love you guys! Please read and review!

Xoxo


	4. Father's Day Without Dad

I want to apologise for my English. I made this based on a personal experience so I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

And congratulations to the people who went to the Ever After in Brazil! I am so happy for all the love and support that Lana and Sean gave to this fandom!

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Father's Day without dad:

It was here, this day that she couldn't bear to wake up. Father's day.

Roland was very exciting to give his papa a present, they both bought something for Robin and they were going to give them to him tonight at the party that Snow had organized for all the fathers.

\- Gina! Gina!- screamed the Little boy running downstairs.

\- Roland; what did I told you about running on the stairs?- she asked with a soft voice.

\- Not to, becose I could fall- he answered looking down.

\- Exactly sweetie –she picked him up and went to sit down on the couch with him on her lap- Now, what did you wanted to tell me?

He thought for a momento and then asked her:

Where's your daddy Gina?

She stayed frozen. What could she tell him? _I kill him to find happinness wich I didn't right away?_ she thought.

He; he is in heaven, sweetheart- she answered.

Like my mommy that had me in her belly?- he asked.

Yes honey. Like your mommy- she said with a smile and tears in he reyes.

Do you miss him?- he took her hands in his tiny little hands.

I do baby- she paused and let out a sob- But he is always in my heart just as your mommy is in yours.

Don't cry Gina; I didn't wanted to made you cry- he said hugging her- You my papa- she chucled at that and hugged him a little tighter.

Yes, I have him, Henry and you my little knight.

Well this is a nice surprise; half of this –Robin said from the door- Why is my queen crying?

He aproach them and sat next to Regina.

It's my fault daddy- said Roland sobing.

It's not your fault Ro –Regina told him and then look up at Robin- He just asked me for my father.

Oh, well, are you okay love? –he asked her.

Yes my love –she answered.

Well then, I'm going to get changed for tonight and let's go little man, you too –he grabbed Roland- Are you sure that you're okay?

Yes Robin, go get dressed and choose something beautiful to my little knight –she then turned to Roland- Your papa is going to help you change while I get dressed okay?

Kay Gina –the little one answered with a smile.

She stayed there unmoving. A wave of guilt, regret, sadness and anger attacked her. She killed him, her daddy. The man who wanted her happiness, who protected her and loved her unconditionally. And now she needed him, she needed him to see her family, to Henry, Roland, Robin and…

Love? –he called her.

Yes? –she looked at him.

Are you going to change? Not that I'm complaining –he said looking at her red dress- This dress brings me a wonderful memorie.

Really? –she asked in a seductive tone.

Oh yes, your majesty –he pulled her up from the couch and kissed her.

Well, you are a lucky thief then –she said pulling apart just a little- I'm going to the party with this dress.

So good –he said before of chrashing his mouth against hers.

Are we goin to the party or not? –asked Roland from the botton of the stairs. He already had his coat on.

Yes we are going my little boy –Regina answered and went to grab her coat- Let's go Robin, we can't miss this party.

Okay –Robin answered and went behind them to the car after closing the door.

"Granny's Dinner"

The party went quite well, Roland gave his papa a new t-shirt, Henry gave him an Ipod and Regina gave him a watch. Now Snow was going to give a speech since the party was almost over.

Hello everyone, I wanted to thank you all for coming here to celebrate this special day –Snow started- Today is Father's day and I want to wish my husband David a Happy Father's day! –she raised her glass- And I wanted to remember my father, I will always love you dad. Happy Father's day every one! –she finished and everyone started to cheer. Everyone except for Regina and Robin noticed that.

Regina are you okay? –he asked her.

It's my fault –she said- I killed Snow's father.

No Regina –he hugged her- I mean, yes you did killed him, but it was to protect yourself. And you are not that woman anymore.

I want to go home –she tells him- Besides Roland is tired.

Henry's staying at Emma's right?

Yes.

Well my love, let's go home –he said in a sweet tone.

They said their goodbyes to everyone and headed home, once there Robin was going to go upstairs.

I'm going to go to lay down this little guy –he said to her- And then I'm coming back, okay love?

I'll be waiting on the couch –she aproach them and kissed Roland's head- Goodnight my sweet little boy.

She was sitting on the couch when Robin came back.

What's that my queen? –he asked signaling a gift that she had and sitting next to her.

This is your other gift –Regina answered giving him the present- Happy Father's day Robin.

You didn't had to give me anything else –he said to her- You already gave me the best presents; our sons.

Yes I know –she said smiling- But that isn't technically for you.

He look at her confused and then opened the box.

Are yo usure? –he asked her shoked but smiling.

Yes I am –she said with tears in he eyes.

I love you –he said standing up and picking her up with him- I love you so much; this is one of the best gifts ever.

I love you too Robin –she said and then kissed him.

The Kiss son intensified and they went to their bedroom to celebrate this new stage of their lives. His gift stayed on the couch, the beautiful little onesie that said "Daddy's my Robin Hood".

Later that night Regina lay on top of Robin and both of them were asleep.

I'm so proud of you my little girl –said the man.

Thank you daddy –answered the woman sobbing- I'm so sorry.

It's okay honey –he said- I understand and I forgive you.

Really? –she asked looking at him.

Really my sweet Regina –Henry said to her daughter- I always wanted your happiness and now you have it. Robin loves you and your childrens loves you too –he said lovely- I love you and them so much.

We love you too daddy –she started to cry.

Oh don't cry my love –he hugged her- I'm here and I'll always be. Take care honey, and tell Robin that takes care of you and of my boys but specially of my little grandaughter –he finished with a smile.

I will daddy –she kissed his cheek- I miss you everyday.

Me too darling but I have to go now –he said breaking their embrance.

No daddy please –she begged him- There's so much that I need to tell you.

I know everything honey and remember that when you need me I'm going to be there –he looked at her- I promise my sweet girl.

I love you dad –she smile- Happy Father's day.

Thank you sweetie –he blow a kiss to her, just how he used to do when she was little- Be happy.

She watched him dissapear and then she woke up; she looked up and saw Robin.

I am daddy –she whispered as she snuggled more next to her soulmate and closed her eyes- I am.

THE END!

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Again sorry for my English! I based this on my Father's day, my dad died when I was seven years old and I started to blame myself for that. Every year on that day I go to his grave and talk to him. Hope he is proud of me… Thanks for readind this OS and please review!

Love for all! xoxo


	5. Just a Girl

Well two OS in a row haha Hope you enjoy it! R&R please…

Imagine_OQ has amazing tweets! Go to twitter and read…

Thanks for reading and sorry for my English!

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Just a Girl:

They had met four years ago, he was her English teacher on her last year of high school. She starts to remember the day where everything started.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was a day before her last day at high school and she was_ _nervous_ _about what she was going to do. She was wearing her uniform, a red skirt, black shoes a white blouse and a grey jacket._

 _It was that time of the day that there was no one at school, just her and her handsome teacher. She liked him, but he was married and she was not a home wrecker. Just a kiss and that was all. "Here you go Regina" she said to herself and went to the classroom._

 _Hello –she said smiling nervously at him._

 _He looked at her and smile. He was wearing jeans, black shoes and a white t-shirt. He looked so sexy._

 _Hello Regina –he looked at the hour on the classroom clock "Mmh 9:30pm. What is she doing here at this hour?" he asked himself- What are you doing here this late?_

 _I; I came here to –she looked at him right in the eyes- To risk myself._

 _He looked confused._

 _To risk yourself? –he asked- Why?_

 _She went closer and closer until their faces were an inch apart._

 _Because of this –she said before of chrashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. She thought he was going to brake apart and tell her that this was wrong or that he was married, but he didn't, he actually pulled her closer to him._

 _I wanted to kiss you since I first saw you Regina –he said against her lips._

 _You have the chance now Robin –she pulled apart and sit up on his desk –Kiss me, touch me, make me yours –she finished while unbottoning her blouse._

 _End Flashback._

Regina? –she heard her best friend calling her.

Yes Tink? –she asked.

What were you thinking? –Tink asked and sit next to her- I've been saying your name for ten minutes.

Things –she said and Tink gave her the you-know-better-than-hide-things-from-me look- Fine, I was thinking about Robin. Are you happy?

Again? How many years since the both of you started this affair? –Tink whispered.

Four years –she answered. Tink was the only one who knew the truth.

Gina you can't keep doing this –Tink took her hand- He have to choose, he can't have both of you. If he loves you so much you have nothing to worry about.

I know that; it's just that –she stopped mid sentence when she looked up and saw who had just entered the bar. She stayed frozen.

Regina? –Tink called her and then looked at the door. Robin and his wife where there in the same bar as them. _Of a thousand of bars that were in town, they had to choose "The Outlaw"_ Tink thought.

We can go Gina –she said to her friend.

No Tink –she looked at her- I don't have to run just because they are here.

Okay –Tink said- Let's get some Tequila.

Hell yeah –Regina answered standing up and walking to the bar- A round of Tequila please –she said to the barman.

Right away miss –he said.

While they were waiting for their drinks, they saw Robin approaching to where they were.

Gina, love guy approaching –Tink whispered to her.

Oh my God, Tink –Regina told her- Stop calling him like that.

It's the truth –she said smiling just when Robin came.

Hello ladies –Robin said to them.

Hello and goodbye –Tink said looking at him and then turned to Regina- I'm going to our table with the bottle –and leaning closer to her she said- Be careful.

I will be Tink, go –Regina said to her with a smile.

Once they were alone he step closer to her and said

You are really stunning tonight Regina.

Yes well; Your wife too, isn't? –she asked angrily.

Regina, let me explain –he started but she interrupted him.

No! I'm done –she said with tears- You have to choose. You can't have both.

Before he could answer Marian came behind him and grabbed his arm.

Hello miss –Marian greet her.

Hello and goodbye –she said and then looked at Robin- You made your choice –she finished and left to her table leaving Robin with Marian.

How it went? –her friend asked her once she reached their table.

He chose his wife –she answered crying- But you know what? –she tried to calm herself and smiled a little- I don't care. Let's drink.

Tink didn't asked her more, she knew that Regina needed to get drunk. After a while both of them were a little drunk.

IT'S KARAOKE TIME GIRLS! –screamed a man with a microphone- WHO WANTS TO COME FIRST?

I WILL –Regina screamed.

Gina are you sure? –asked Tink.

Yes Tink, I need this.

Regina went to the stage and grab the microphone. The music started and when the lyrics of the song appeared on screen she thought _What kind of sick joke is playing my destiny?_ It was Just a Girl by Lady Antebellum. She searched Robin and when she found him she stayed looking at him and Robin at her.

 _Boy, you must have come up short tonight  
'Cause I'm always your consolation prize  
Usually I fix my hair,  
Put on my coat, and show up at your door  
But no more!  
_

She sang with so much feeling. Robin wanted to hugged her and tell her the truth.

 _I was always taught to sit up straight  
Find a man before it gets too late  
Give him time to make his mind  
But I can't be the one you stream along  
Like some old sad song_

She loved and still love him so much. But he made his choice.

 _Talking through the static, just a girl  
To you I'm just dramatic, just a girl  
Just a silly little thing  
That's all you've ever seen  
When there's so much more to me  
Yeah, yeah_

 _Now I know I'm just another one of your Friday nights  
But I'm no past time, this is gonna be the last_

 _Now I know I'm just another one of your Friday nights  
But I'm no past time, this is gonna be the last  
I'm just a call when there's nowhere else to fall  
Just a number on your wall,  
In a pretty dress and curves  
To you I'm just a girl,  
To you I'm just a girl_

 _You don't care what I think  
To you I'm just a girl  
You only call when you drink  
To you I'm just a girl_

 __

When the song finished everyone was cheereing her. She smiled lightly and went back to Tink.

That was beautiful Gina –Tink told her.

Indeed it was –Robin said from behind them.

Robin I told you that we were –she didn't finished the sentence because he interrupted her.

Over. I know, but please listen to me Regina –he begged her.

Fine, you have five minutes, that's all –she said to him.

Thank you –he smiled- I left her. I left Marian a few days ago when you thought that you were pregnant –he saw that she was going to talk- And no, it wasn't just because of that. I love you Regina Mills; I love you more tan anything and as son as I get the divorce I want to marry you and have at least six kids. And I will never going to love another girl the way I love you; well except for one

What? Who? –she asked him feeling a little sad.

She will call you mommy –he said and she was crying and laughing at that.

I want that too Robin –she hugged him- I love you so much –and finally they kiss, after a week apart and years of hiding, they were happy.

 _Four years later_

Push Regina! –Robin said to her.

I can't Robin –she cried.

Yes you can my love –he kissed her head- We have two beautiful boys to prove it.

Agghh! –she groaned when another contraction hit her.

Fourteen minutes later she gave birth to a beautiful little girl.

She is so beatiful –Regina said to him.

Indeed, just like her mother –he answered.

Mommy! Dawy! –a little boy came in running.

Henry, sweetheart, where are Roland and aunt Tink? –Regina asked to her three year old.

Here –Tink said entering the room with little Roland on her hip- These two were very exciting to meet their little sister.

I can imagine –Robin said picking up Henry and placing him on the bed beside Regina.

Be careful with your little sister –Regina told him softly.

Do you want to sit with Henry next to mama Ro? –Robin asked to his two year old.

Yes –Roland just said and was placed on the bed.

A perfect little family –Tink told to her friends.

Yes we are. Right ? –he looked at Regina.

You are right –she answered.

So, what's her name –Tink asked excited.

Queen Faith Locksley –they answered smiling.

THE END.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Well I hope that you liked it! Again sorry for the mistakes! Thanks all for reading… Love xoxo


	6. My flashlight

Well, thank you for your reviews and everything. Hope that you like this OS.

And is surprising that I'm still alive after the SDCC. They were so amazing. I hope that everyone that could go had a great time. Sean had to live early because the baby IT'S COMING as Grumpy would say, so we wish good luck to him and his amazing wife Tanya!

Don't forget the review! Love to you all.

I made a video thanking to you all and to the cast of Once! I had a tough time recently and this fandom had being so supportive with me so thank you for that.

Lana literally saved my life and now I'm trying to keep holding on.

You all give me strength. Thank you for let me being part of this fandom.

watch?v=l-tf3J7BbpU

My Flashlight

Robin Locksley and Regina Mills had been friends since they were just four years old, now twelve years later they were dating. Everything was perfect till two people appeared in their lives: Marian Maid and Daniel Stable.

It was Regina's party for her sixteenth birthday. Everyone was invited and of course Robin was there.

I like you Regina –said Daniel while they were dancing.

What? –she asked a little confused. They were friends, he knew that she was dating with Robin, that she loved Robin.

I like you –he said again- I know that you are dating Robin but look –he said pointing to where Robin and Marian were kissing.

Regina couldn't understand why Robin was doing this to her.

I- I got to go –she looked at Daniel- I need air, don't follow me –she said before running out.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Robin was so proud of her girlfriend, she organized everything for her party and all was beautiful. He saw her dancing with Daniel so he asked Marian to dance with him. They were friends after all.

You are so handsome Robin –said Marian looking at him.

Ohm thanks Marian –he answered.

I like you –she said suddenly.

I'm dating with Regina, Marian and I love her very much –he answered to his friend.

Oh I know –she said and get closer to him- But I'm so much better –she finished and kissed him. He stayed frozen and when he reacted he pushed her away. Then he saw Regina running out.

You planned this right? –he asked angrily to Marian.

Maybe, but I didn't alone –she said looking at Daniel across the room.

Our friendship is over, tell that to Daniel –he said before running out to find Regina.

He found her in the garden of that fancy place. It was beautiful, but she was sitting on a bench crying.

Regina? –He called her softly- Honey?

What do you want Robin? –she asked him sobbing.

I want to explain what happened in there –he answered truthfully.

What there's to explain? That you don't love me anymore? That maybe you never did? –she asked completely heart broken.

I love you. I never stopped loving you Regina –he went closer and wrapped his arms around her- Marian and Daniel set everything up, they played us, she kissed me and when I pulled apart you were gone.

Why they would do that to us? –she asked him slightly confused while she hugged him back.

Because Daniel is in love with you and Marian of me, but the only girl I love and will always do is you and of course a few more.

What?! –she asked pulling apart.

Our daughters of course Regina –he answered smiling at her.

She started to laugh and jumped to his arms. He kissed her and she kissed him back. She was so happy that he was picturing a future with her. They went inside and she asked Daniel and Marian to go form her party and after they left everything went back to normal.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Years had passed and today was the day, the day where he was going to ask her the big question. They had moved from Maine to New York because Regina got a scholarship to study laws in New York University and he couldn't be more proud of her. He also was studying there but he was studying medicine.

They bought an apartment near the University so they could stay together and now that apartment was decored with roses and candles. He wanted everything perfect. Their best friend Rose helped him to make everything, she even helped him to pick the ring. He received a text from Rose to tell him that Regina was going home.

After half an hour he hear the keys on the lock and put play to the music. He pick the song Marry You form Bruno Mars.

Robin? –She called him- What is all of this? –she asked looking at the roses and candles.

My gift to the most beautiful and smart woman that my glifriend is –he said coming from behind her. He was wearing that suit that she loves so much.

A gift? –she knew what was coming and she was nervous.

You see, I was thinking about all the good moments that we had and I don't want to keep being your boyfriend.

What? –she asked confused and scared.

That, I don't want to keep being your boyfriend because I want to be something more, I want to spend the rest of my life with you –he said looking at her in the eyes- I want to love you and cherish you for the eternity, I want to have childrens with you. I want to love you until the day after forever –he bent in one knee and put the little blue box from his pocket- So Regina Mills, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

She was crying at this point and she just nodded.

Yes, of course I will marry you Robin –she said and he put the ring on her finger, a beautiful diamond with the shape of a heart, stud up and kissed her. The kiss soon intensified and he carried her to their bed to celebrate their engagement.

In the backround they could hear the end on the song saying "I think I want to marry you"

A few months later they got married in a beautiful ceremony. Everyone was there, even Marian and Daniel who got married last year. Her parents present was a beautiful house and his a new car.

What are you doing? –she asked him when he picked her up in the doorway of their home.

Carrying my beautiful bride through the threshold as the tradition says –he said as it was the most obvious thing.

Okay –she answered- I have a little surprise for you.

I like surprises –he said and enter to their room- What is it?

Remember that day at my party when you said all those pretty things about us having children one day? –she asked him smiling.

Yeah I remember –he answered and then he understood- Wait, are you? Are we?

Going to have a baby? Yes –she cut him mid question and answered him.

Really? –he asked again.

Yes Robin –she answered to him.

We are going to have a baby! –he screamed and lifted her up laying her on the soft mattress.

Yes we are. Are you happy? –She suddenly asked- Because I know it's too soon but…

Of course I'm happy my love –he cut her and then added- The woman of my dreams is going to have my child. I'm thrilled.

She kissed him and then they made love as husband and wife.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

But mommy I don't want to sleep jet –said Hope to her mother with those puppies' eyes.

I know my love but I promise that I'm going to sing to you and Roland a beautiful song okay? –she asked to her five year old little girl.

Yes mommy please –answered her little boy.

Kay mom –said Hope.

Well go to your room, I will be right there in a minute –she said to her twins.

They are a handful right? –asked her husband wrapping his arms around her waist while they watch the two children running upstairs.

Yes, they are –she said and turned around- Is Henry asleep?

Of course he is –Robin said- He is our son.

But he is ten.

Yeah I know –he said and kissed her softly- We are old, don't you think?

I'm not old Locksley –she answered- I'm young and a successful lawyer and I'm married to the most brilliant doctor ever.

You're right –he said- And we have three beautiful childrens too so, we are lucky.

Yes we are, I have to go and sing to them –she pulled apart and from the bottom of the stairs she added- Wait for me in our bedroom, I have a little surprise for you.

Okay love –he answered her and head to their bedroom.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Are you ready my little monsters? –she asked to Hope and Roland.

Yes mommy –they answered at the same time.

She sit on a chair between their beds and start to sing a song that she always sing to them, that she used to sing to Henry. A song that means a lot to her because her family was that, her flashlight.

When tomorrow comes I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of the things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found, I stop and I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me and see the sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting' me, getting' me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shining' in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting' me, getting' me through the night  
Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight, you're my flashlight.

I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
Because you'll light the way  
You'll light the way, you'll light the way.

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me and see the sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting' me, getting' me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shining' in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting' me, getting' me through the night  
Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight, you're my flashlight.

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me and see the sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting' me, getting' me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shining' in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting' me, getting' me through the night

She never made it to the end, they were both asleep. She kissed their foreheads and went to her bedroom where Robin was waiting for her. He was reading some book when she gets in.

Are they asleep? –he asked.

Yes they are –she answered.

What was that surprise my love? –he asked when she lay next to him on the bed.

I'm pregnant –she answered fast.

Really? –he asked.

Why am I getting this sense of déjà vu? –she laugh.

This is so wonderful –he said laughing- We should celebrate don't you think?

We are like this for doing that Rob –she said smiling.

But is fun –he said kissing her neck.

Yes it is –she said. And was the last thing that she said.

 _Cause you're my flash light  
you're my flashlight, you're my flashlight._

Hope that you liked it. And please don't forget: Fav-Follow-Read and Review!

And please follow me on Twitter: OutlawQueen17

Also follow to Imagine_OQ that account is amazing!

Thank you for reading and I'm so sorry for the mistakes.


	7. A fan girl with good luck

Well here's another OS! Hope you like it and I wanted to dedicate this one to Imagine_OQ! Thanks for share my OS!

Hope you all enjoy the reading.

Don't forget: Read, Review, Fav and Follow!

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

A fan girl with good luck:

Regina Mills was a normal woman, twenty two years old; she was a waitress in a restaurant called Granny's in a little town called Maine and she was a very sexy woman, but she had a little problem: she was in love with a TV actor!

Like literally she loved him. She couldn't date with a guy because she had this idea that maybe someday her favorite actor would appear and ask her to be his wife.

Robin Locksley was his name. He was a British actor of thirty years old, and he was hot as hell.

She hadn't read anything new about him on his Twitter account. The last thing he posted was _"Going off for the next few weeks. Love to you all"_

And that was a month ago. She needed to know what he was going to do now that his other show was cancelled. _Aggh. Idiots! How could they cancel his show?_ She thought.

Regina? –Granny called her interrupting her thoughts- Your break ended five minutes ago and you have tables to tend.

Oh I'm so sorry Gran –she answered putting her phone back into her pocket- I'm going.

You know that this actor of yours is miles away right? –the old woman asked her.

Yeah I know. But I can dream –she answered before leave to tend her tables.

She was taking the last orders of her shift when her partner and best friend Rose came running to her.

Did you read it? –Rose asked excitedly.

What are you talking about Ro? –she asked to her friend.

Robin's tweet! –Rose answered eagerly.

What?! –Regina screamed taking her cellphone and entering to Robin's account where she read:

" _So exciting for my new project"_ And there was a link to a page.

She open it and she stayed in shock. Her favorite actor had accepted to be Robin Hood (Ironically) on a new TV show called Once Upon a Time; and that wasn't all the show was going to be filmed in her town!

Oh my God –she started and then turned to her friend- He is coming Rose!

Yes he is! –Rose said and then both of them started to jump and scream all over the place.

Hey you two! You are at work –Granny said coming from the kitchen.

My shift already end –Rose said first.

And mine had just ended –Regina added looking at the time on her phone.

Fine. Go home –Granny told them- See you tomorrow.

See ya Gran –both Rose and Regina answered grabbing their coats and heading outside.

Crazy girls –Granny said once they were out of her restaurant.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Regina barley could sleep. But when she woke up next day and got ready for her morning she grab her laptop and started to read the news of a blog dedicated to Robin.

" _Okay darlings, our dear Robin is going to be this iconic Disney character in this new show called Once Upon a Time. But we heard that there going to be auditions for a female character: The great and terrible Evil Queen ladies. So if you are from Maine you have a big chance of being the Queen! Good luck Maine girls"_

She took her phone and dialed Rose number.

Did you saw? –she asked to her friend.

Yes! Oh my God –Rose answered- You should go.

I don't know Rose –Regina said in a whisper.

You are really hot Gina –her friend said- And besides; do you want to know Robin or not?

Yes! –Regina answered without thinking- Fine, I'll go.

Yay! I'm going with you. The auditions are in two hours –Rose said reading the information- Go with something hot. The blue dress!

Okay –Regina said- I'm going to change. Come for me in an hour! Bye.

Bye Gina –said her friend and then hung up.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

They were there an hour and a half later. There were twenty girls, very beautiful girls. And Regina was the 10th.

Regina Mills? –called a man from the door.

Yes, here! –said Regina from her spot.

Come in –the man said.

Of course –she said and the looked at Rose- Wish me good luck.

Good luck –Rose said and watched her leave.

After half an hour Regina went out with a shy smile. Rose was sat outside the building.

So? How it went Gina? –Rose asked her.

I think pretty well –she answered.

Okay –Rose said- Let's go we are late for work.

Oh fuck –said Regina looking at the hour on her cellphone.

They started to run to Granny's when Regina bumped into a man and spilled all of his coffee on his shirt.

Oh my God, I'm so sorry –she looked up and almost pass out- Robin?

Don't worry –he said looking at her. She really was beautiful- I think I'm at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours milady.

I-I'm Regina –she answered a little shy. " _Did I just spilled coffee on my favorite actor?"_ she asked to herself.

Well your majesty –he started- Can you offer me a new cup of coffee?

Sure –she answered immediately- I work at Granny's, actually I'm a little late so…

Sure, I have a clean shirt on my car –he looked at her and then at Rose- You girls would like me to take you there?

Yes! –Answered Rose too fast- I mean, so we are not that late.

Yeah –Regina said smiling.

Okay girls, come here –he said and once they were in front of his car he opened the back door to Rose and then proceed to do the same with Regina- Milady.

Thank you Mr. Locksley –she answered.

It's Robin for you and your friend –he smiled and then went to the driver's door and sat there.

Once at the restaurant Rose and Regina put their uniforms and started to tend the tables. Regina went and gave Robin his cup of coffee.

Well, thank you –he paused- your majesty.

Your welcome thief –she answered with the same sassy tone that he had and went back to the kitchen. When she came out an hour later he was gone but he let a note on the napkin " **See you soon your majesty"**

She smiled at that and continue with her work. When she finished her shift she went straight to home. Once there she started to listen the voicemails that she had on her phone.

" _Hello Regina? I'm Adam Horowitz and I wanted to tell you that we choose you. You are our Evil Queen. Come tomorrow to the set so we can talk better. Bye"_

OMG! OMG! She grab the phone and called Rose.

Tell Granny that I quit –she said as soon as her friend answered the phone.

Wait. What? –Rose asked confused- Why?

Guess who got the Evil Queen part on Once Upon A Time -Regina asked with a teasing tone.

OMG! –Rose screamed- Really?

Yes! –she answered.

You are lucky bitch –Rose told her.

Yes I am! –She said and then added- I gotta go. See you tomorrow night.

Bye crazy fan girl! –Rose told her before hung up.

Indeed –she said to herself.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Months had passed and she was famous! She had a lot of Evil Regals around the whole world, her fans called like that. Now she started to remember the night a month ago when Robin had said that he loved her. They had been friends for five months and she couldn't believe that her dream had come true. She met him, she fell in love with him and most important he felt the same for her.

 _Flashback_

 _They had ended the last scene of the day and now were in her apartment. It was just physical attraction, a way to release all the sexual tension that they were experimented all the way till they chose to give in and had a passionate encounter on his couch._

 _Now they were on her bed making passionate love. "No, it's not making love if he doesn't feel the same" Regina thought._

 _Afterward she was resting on his naked chest while he ran a hand up and down her spine._

 _What are you thinking Reg? –he asked her._

 _Just. Nothing –she said regretting had talk._

 _No, tell me, please –he said making her look at him._

 _It's just that I'm tired of being your dirty little secret –she said looking at him in the eyes._

 _I-I know –he said- We can make it official if you want Regina._

 _I don't want you to do it just because I told you –she said and a tear left her eyes._

 _Hey, don't cry –he said whipping the tear- I'm doing it because I love you._

 _What? –she asked not believing what she heard._

 _I love you Regina Mills –he said again- I know, it's really weird that I fell in love with one of my fans, that I love her so much._

 _I love you too –she said and kissed him- So much._

 _End Flashback_

What are you thinking? –she heard him asked her while he wrapped his arms on her waist.

Us –she simply said.

And what about us? –he asked her kissing her neck.

About everything that have happened this year –she turned around and saw looked at him in the eyes- I meting you, you telling me that you love me, getting this job, you know, everything.

You are right, a lot had passed since that day when you spilled my coffee on me –he said laughing.

Yeah a lot –she answered- I'm very lucky Mr. Locksley.

Yes you are a fan girl with good luck, future Mrs. Locksley –he smiled and kissed her.

The End!

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Love to you all! And thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, fav, follow and please follow Imagine_OQ on Twitter!


	8. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Hope that you like this one shot! I'm obsessed with this song. It reminds me so much of #OutlawQueen.

Like always I want to thank for all your reviews, fav, follows and most important for read.

Follow me on Twitter: OutlawQueen17

Follow the amazing account of: Imagine_OQ

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Like I'm gonna lose you:

Months have passed since all the Dark Emma and Zelena thing. Turns out that Zelena was lying, like always.

They found Merlin and he was able to put the dark out of Emma. Things were finally normal in Storybrooke, everything was good.

Now everyone was at Granny's for Robin's birthday. Regina had organized everything and all was perfect.

Do you like your first birthday in the real world so far? –Regina asked to her love.

Oh I love it –Robin answered- But I would like for you to sing something nice to me.

What? –she was shocked- I don't sing honey.

I heard you singing to Roland last night darling –he answered smiling.

That was a one-time thing and it was just for my little knight –she answered with a shy smile.

Oh so you don't want to sing a song to me for my birthday? –he asked with the puppy face.

Robin don't do that –she told him looking away, she couldn't resist that face- Don't act like our five years old son.

Pretty please Gina? –he said again.

Agghh fine –she agreed- Just one song.

I'll pick the song –he said excitedly and went to Granny to tell her something to her ear.

I can't believe that those dimples had convinced me to do this –she whisperer to herself.

She went to grab the microphone and everyone started to look at her. " _Breathe Regina, breathe it is for Robin"_ she thought to herself. She had never sang in front of anyone, just for Henry and now for Roland but…

Her thoughts were interrupted for the music, she didn't recognized the song but as soon as the lyrics started to appear on the screen she didn't knew what to do. She wanted to cry but instead she started to sing:

 **I found myself dreaming...silver and gold  
like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows  
We were walking in the moonlight...and you pull me close  
split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone**

She remembered the time when she lost him and a single tear left her eye.

 **I woke up in tears with you by my side  
a breath of relief and I realized  
no, we're not promised tomorrow**

And now he was there with her and they were finally happy. ****

 **So I'm gonna love you...like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you...like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted  
cause we'll never know...when we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you...like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you...like I'm gonna lose you**

She was going to sing this part too when a voice that she knew to well started to sing:

 **In the blink of an eye...just a whisper of smoke  
you could lose everything, the truth is you never known  
So I'll kiss you longer baby...any chance that I get  
and I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets**

He was looking at her right in the eyes. She let a few more tears to fall while he got closer and cleaned them with his fingers. ****

 **Let's take the time to say what we want  
use what we got before it's all gone  
cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**

They both were singing and so wrapped in one and other that they didn't realized that everyone in the dinner were watching them.

 **So I'm gonna love you...like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you...like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted  
cause we'll never know...when we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you...like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you...like I'm gonna lose you**

In the end of the song she realized that the song was perfect for them, because from now she was going to love him like she was going to lose him and he at her.

I know that is my birthday but –he said and look at Henry and Roland- I have a surprise for the woman standing right next to me, the most beautiful and smart woman that I have ever met.

Robin, what are you doing? –she asked him a little nervous.

What the song said –he told her looking at her in the eyes- I'm gonna love with no regrets, I'm gonna love you for the eternity.

Roland and Henry took him a little black box.

Will you marry us Gina? –said the little boy with so much joy.

Yes, Regina, will you make me the honor of being my wife? –Robin asked her on one knee and with the box open. A little gold band with a beautiful diamond shaped in a heart was in front of her.

Everyone at the dinner stayed in silence waiting for the Queen's answer. Regina didn't knew what to do, she loved him and wanted to be with him forever but, no there wasn't any buts. She loved him.

I do –she answered crying- I do want to marry you Robin –she let him put the ring on her finger and then he got up and kissed her.

Yay! You are going to be my mommy! –exclaimed little Roland.

Robin and Regina pull apart and Regina knealed in front of her little knight

Of course my little boy –she hugged him and saw that Henry and Robin were hugging too.

Best birthday ever –said Robin and everyone started to laugh and clap.

Indeed –Regina said and soon the four of them were wrapped in a tight embrance

Finally they were together and happy. Like a family, like a perfect little family that was going to get a little bigger in a year from now when a little girl named Hope was born the same day of her father's birthday. Again Robin got the best present from the woman he loved, his wife.

The end.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Thanks for read! Love you all.


	9. I love you mommy

Okay! Hope you enjoy this OS as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Those spoilers killed me! Sean and Lana are so cute…

This is for Karen Gomez Padilla! My birthday sister!

Remember: R & R, fav, follow…

Follow me on Twitter: OutlawQueen17

Follow Imagine_OQ

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

I love you mommy:

It wasn't that she didn't wanted that, because she did. It was the fact that she remembered when she told her mother the exactly same words, she never answered, she just turned around and left.

 _Flashback:_

 _Little Regina was outside with her father. It was a beautiful day and she was picking flowers for her mommy, she had a bunch of flowers already so she went with her father:_

 _Daddy! Do you think she'll like them? –the six year old asked to Henry._

 _Oh, she'll love them princess –he answered smiling to his little girl._

 _Well, let's go inside –she said to him and started running back to the castle- WE HAVE TO FIND MOMMA! –she screamed entering._

 _They found her in the library reading a book._

 _Mommy! Mommy –Regina entered running hiding the flowers behind her back- I have a surprise for you._

 _Ugh Regina, what have I told you about running? And getting all dirty? –Cora said looking at her daughter- It's not very lady like._

 _I know mommy but I got a surprise for you –Regina repeated sadly._

 _WHAT?! –Cora screamed a little annoyed._

 _This –she answered showing her mother the flowers- I love you mommy._

 _They are too dirty, and you too –Cora said- Go to take a bath right now._

 _But mommy –Regina started- I love you._

 _Cora didn't said anything more and go out of there and went straight to her bedchambers._

 _Did I said something bad daddy? –she asked with tears on her eyes._

 _No baby –Henry answered- It's just that mommy it's tired._

 _She's not tired. She doesn't love me anymore –she said crying._

 _Of course mommy loves you honey –Henry said wrapping his arms around her little daughter- Don't cry my angel, you break my heart._

 _I love you daddy –she said sobbing._

 _I love you more baby –Henry answered while a few tears escaped from his eyes._

 _End Flashback._

Gina? Did I say something wrong –Roland asked with tears- You don't love me like I do?

Of course I love you my little knight –she kneeled in front of him and hugged him very tight.

Then are you angry because I called you mommy? –he asked her and she could feel his sobs rocking his tiny little body.

No, of course not! –She hugged him more tightly, if that was possible- I love that you want me as your mommy. I'm so sorry Roland.

Can I call you mommy then? –he asked whipping his tears.

Yes you can –she answered looking at him in the eyes- I love you sweetheart.

I love you too mommy –he said smiling softly.

Do you want to go for an ice cream? –she asked him.

Yes! –he answered excitedly.

Let's go then –she said grabbing his little hand.

Later that day when she was about to going to sleep, her two boys came to her room to ask her something. Robin was smiling next to her.

Mom? Roland and I wanted to ask you something –Henry said looking at Roland. She knew those faces, the puppies' faces. Oh she was screwed.

Yes my boys. What is it? –she asked and could see how Robin was trying not to laugh.

Can we sleep with you mommy? –Roland asked her and she turned to Robin to see if he was going to get mad for his son calling her "mommy" but he was smiling like an idiot.

Yes honey, you can –she answered them.

Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight –Robin said smiling at them.

But there's a lot of space on the bed Robin –Henry said- Come on, it's going to be a family sleep. Come on, dad!

And that surprise them both. Henry never had said that he wanted to call Robin "dad". And now he was saying it.

Mom, are you crying? –Henry asked her- Is because of what I said?

Yes, but it's because I'm happy –she said whipping her tears- I love you all.

We love you too milady –Robin answered.

They were all wrapped together, sleeping peacefully. If anyone sees them than they'll say that they were the perfect family.

 **Mother? –she asked looking at the figure that had emerged from the darkness.**

 **Hello darling –Cora answered smiling.**

 **How are you here? –she asked her mother.**

 **It's your dream Regina, you called me –answered Cora truthfully.**

 **Why I would do that? –she asked.**

 **Because you wanted answers –Cora said.**

 **Why did you just left that day when I told you that I loved you? –Regina asked sadly.**

 **Because I love you too –Cora answered- I was so afraid, so consume by all the "love is weakness" thing, that when my sweet six year old little girl told me that I got scared.**

 **So you choose to run away –Regina said.**

 **Yes, like you know I was a miller's daughter Regina, I grew up without a mother –Cora paused- So when I got you I didn't knew what to do.**

 **So you just pushed me away.**

 **Yes I did, and you don't know how much I regret not putting my heart back when you were born –Cora told her.**

 **Do you love me then? –she asked hopefully.**

 **Of course I do my little girl –Cora said and stepped closer- More than anything.**

 **Do you think that I have been a good mother? –Regina asked.**

 **You are a wonderful mother, better than me –Cora answered.**

 **I'm scared mommy –Regina said and a tear fell from her eye.**

 **Don't be, honey –Cora hugged her- You are going to be a great mother to my granddaughter. You already are for Henry and Roland. I have to go now.**

 **No, mommy, don't go –she felt Cora braking the embrace and opened her eyes.**

 **I love you, Regina. I'm so proud of you, you were enough –and then Cora added in a whisper- You are enough my sweet girl.**

She woke up and saw that her bed was empty, her boys were up. She smelled the breakfast so she got up and put her robe. Once she went downstairs she saw the three of them sitting on the kitchen table.

Good morning love –Robin said kissing her softly- We didn't wanted to wake you up, you seemed so calm.

Yes I was –she smiled remembering her dream- I have something to tell you all.

What? –asked the three of them in unison.

I guess this house is going to have a new member in a few months –she finished smiling.

Really? –asked Henry.

That's amazing Regina! –Robin said kissing her.

What does that means? –asked Roland.

That means that mommy has a baby inside her belly –Regina answered.

I'm going to be a big brother like Henry? –he asked excitedly.

Yes –Robin and Regina answered at the same time.

That's so cool –Both boys said jumping and screaming.

Seven months later a beautiful little girl is born. Blue eyes and dark hair, the perfect combination of her parents.

How are you going to name her, guys? –asked Emma.

Sky Cora Mills –said Regina smiling.

That night while Robin slept, Regina has their daughter on her arms and looking through the window to the beautiful night sky and smiled whispering those four words that she hadn't said since she was six.

I love you, mommy…

THE END

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Thanks so much for reading! Please let a review! Remember to follow me on Twitter and to Imagine_OQ account!


	10. New Chance

Hello again! Sorry for taking so long. Please read and sorry for the mistakes.

I want to dedicate this to Imagine_OQ.

Karen: Here is our favorite male singer (next to Sean of course)!

This is totally AU: Trina meets Robin after Tom died. They are in 2015 right now so… Also Henry represents the baby of Swingtown season finale!

Review! If are enough reviews I'm going to make a continuation with a Trina/Robin baby!

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

New Chance:

Trina Decker was a widow, her husband had passed away a few years ago and she was left alone with their son Henry who was now 8 years old. They moved to New York and were starting a new life. She had finished her studies and it was now a renowned interior designer who owned her own business called "Sweet Apple Design".

Robin Locksley was a divorced man, no kids and a successful career as an English teacher. Honestly since he got divorce he didn't wanted any dates nor anything but a day did he meet a wonderful woman and Boom! He was in love with her. It was love at first sight he knew it.

And now he has that woman under him moaning and screaming as he takes her slow and hard making love to her.

God, ROBIN! –She screamed and then added- Don't stop, please!

I-I know –he answered and rock into her faster and harder.

AHHH! –she screamed as she came.

God! –he said spilling his release into her.

 _Two weeks before: First meeting._

 _Trina was finishing some of her work when her son came running to her studio._

 _Mommy! Guess what? –Henry said very excited._

 _What honey? –she asked with a sweet tone and smiling._

 _My new English teacher is British! –He answered smiling- like Mary Poppins!_

 _Haha really? –she said laughing at his excitement._

 _Yes! And he said that he wanted to talk to you –Henry said looking down._

 _Henry, what did you do? –she asked knowing that "I got in troubles" posture._

 _I punched a boy –he said and immediately added- But he said that my daddy was a stupid man and that he didn't loved us._

 _Oh honey, of course daddy loved us and he certainly wasn't stupid –she said to him and he began to cry- I'm going to speak with your teacher and explain everything to him, but violence is not the answer okay? –she added and pulled him into a hug._

 _Okay mommy –he said and wrapped his arms more tightly around his mother._

 _OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO_

 _Trina went to Henry's school the next day, she knocked on the door and when an accented voice said "Come in" she went in but the man didn't looked up at her he simply said:_

 _Sit down, please –he looked up and pointed to the chair in front of his desk._

 _Of course –she answered sitting on the chair- I'm Trina Decker and I'm Henry's mom._

 _Oh right, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Decker my name is Robin Locksley and I called you because Henry punched a boy yesterday –he said and looked right in her eyes "She is beautiful" he thought._

 _Yes, he told me –she answered- and he explained to me why he did it. Even when I'm not in favor of that and I told him that violence wasn't the answer, I want to talk to you about what that boy told my son._

 _Henry didn't told me anything when I asked him, Mrs. Decker –Robin said- Care to share it with me?_

 _Henry said that that boy told him that his father was a stupid man and that he didn't loved us –she finished raising her voice- look, I know my son was wrong in what he did but that boy was really wrong in talking about my husband._

 _I understand –Robin answered and then asked- Where's your husband? If I can ask._

 _My husband passed away a few years ago and you can call me Trina –she said smiling sadly at him._

 _I'm so sorry for your lost, Trina –he said smiling kindly at her._

 _Thank you Mr. Locksley –she said._

 _Call me Robin –he smile- I'm going to call the boy's parents and ask him to apologize with Henry; but Henry must to apologize too._

 _Of course, Robin –she smiled and got up- I have to go now, I'll talk with Henry tonight._

 _Okay, Trina –he smile and when she was about to leave- I know this is going to be weird but, would you like to go on a date with me?_

 _Omm –she started, not knowing what to say, he was handsome? Yes but he was her son's teacher._

 _I know I'm Henry's teacher but you are a beautiful woman and –he stated nervously- forget it, maybe you are busy or already have someone to go out with. And it was stupid of me to ask you and…_

 _Yes –she said smiling at him._

 _What? –he asked not believing in what he heard._

 _Yes, Robin –she answered smiling- I would like to go on a date with you._

 _Okay, good._

 _When? –she asked as he seemed to be in shock._

 _Tonight? –he asked._

 _Easy tiger –she said smirking- Okay, pick me up at seven._

 _Okay._

 _Do you know my address? –she asked._

 _No, can you text me? –he said giving her a paper with his number._

 _Sure, see you tonight –she said and then- until later, Robin._

 _Until tonight, milady._

" _What the hell am I doing?" she thought "I barely know him and… No, it's not love at first sight, that doesn't exist" she kept thinking._

 _Later that night: First kiss._

 _They sat there in a beautiful restaurant, she was really stunning in a red dress and he was very handsome in that suit. Things were pretty normal._

 _So, did you like our date so far Trina? –he asked._

 _Pretty much, yes –she answered._

 _Then a song started to be played and he had an idea._

 _Would you like to dance? –he asked and got up extending his hand to her._

 _Here? –she asked a little stunned._

 _Yes, the song is perfect. Don't you think? –he asked smiling._

 _Indeed –she said hearing the beginning of the song. It was Certain Things by James Arthur._

 _Something about you_

 _It's like an addiction_

 _Hit me with your best shot honey_

 _I've got no reason to doubt you_

 _'Cause certain things hurt_

 _And you're my only virtue_

 _And I'm virtually yours_

 _And you keep coming back, coming back again_

 _Keep running round, running round, running round my head_

 _And there's certain things that I adore_

 _And there's certain things that I ignore_

 _But I'm certain that I'm yours_

 _Certain that I'm yours_

 _Certain that I'm yours_

 _There's something about you_

 _It's when you get angry_

 _You have me as your mercy_

 _And you're like the shoulder to turn to_

 _'Cause certain things mend us that's when we're hanging on for dear life_

 _We held on so tight_

 _And you keep coming back, coming back again_

 _Keep running round, running round, running round my head_

 _And there's certain things that I adore_

 _And there's certain things that I ignore_

 _But I'm certain that I'm yours_

 _Certain that I'm yours_

 _Certain that I'm yours_

 _I adore you... I adore you..._

 _Certain that I'm yours –he whispered in her ear the last words of the song._

 _We barely know each other Robin –she said- And I have never felt this way, not even with Tom._

 _In what way? –he asked._

 _Like I love you –she answered._

 _Why not? Have you ever met someone that you would change your entire world for? –he asked and looked her in the eyes, those beautiful brown eyes- Someone whose eyes you just knew you were born to gaze into?_

 _Wow, where did you heard that? –she said with tears in her eyes. She never felt this kind of feeling for someone who she just barely knew, but he, he was an exception._

 _My father told me that when I find the woman of my dreams I could know because I was going to feel like I cannot be apart from her._

 _Your father was right then –she said and then kissed him._

 _A week after they had that date Robin had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had said yes. Henry was really happy about that, he finally had someone to read him Harry Potter with that British accent and play soccer with him._

 _And now here they were, making love for the first time, Henry was with his aunt so Trina had the house all to herself…_

They were smiling like idiots and wrapped around each other.

That was amazing –Trina said to him.

Yes, indeed it was –he answered- I love you.

I love you too, Robin –she said smiling at him. Maybe Tom sent her to this men, maybe he wanted for her to be happy again. And definitely she was, Robin loved her and most importantly he loved Henry. So here she was, lying in bed with him, her face on his chest and when he fell asleep she whispered to him "You are my new chance".

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Sorry for the mistakes! Thanks for reading and please review….


	11. New Chance 2

Sorry for this! Hope you like it… And please R&R!

Follow: Imagine_OQ

I'm thinking in doing a multi chapter of this but I still have my doubts!

Love to you all!

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

New chance 2:

" _This can't be happening"_ she thought holding the pregnancy test with that stupid plus sign on it. _"We been together for four months, it's too soon"._

Trina, are you okay? –Robin asked at the other side of the bathroom door.

Yes. I already go out –she answered and hide the test inside one of her tampons box- Why don't you go to tell Henry to get ready?

Okay, darling –he answered and then added- Are you sure you're okay?

Yes, Rob –she smile a little- Go.

Okay –he said and left.

" _What am I going to do?" He is going to leave me._ She stared at her reflection in the mirror, she was so tired. When she went to see Henry and Robin, both of them were ready to go to the mall. It was going to be Christmas in two days and they had to buy gifts for each of them. Henry was the secret Santa of Robin, Trina was Henry's and Robin was Trina's.

Are you ready, my love? –he asked her as soon as he saw her.

Yes, I am –she answered.

Let's go then –he said smiling at her _"She is hiding something from me"_

Once they were in the mall Henry and Robin went to pick the gifts and left Trina alone so she could get Henry his present. She had an idea of how to tell her boys that they were going to have a new addition to the family.

Hello madam, how can I help you? –said the employee.

Hi, I came here to make a shirt for my son and my boyfriend –she answered smiling. _"I hope Robin likes this, and Henry too"_

Sure, do you know how do you want to do it? –the lady asked.

Yes –she answered.

After that, they all went to eat something, but as soon as the waitress take them their orders and Trina smelled the tacos she went running to the restroom.

Henry, stay here okay? –Robin said to Henry- I'm going to check on your mother.

Okay, Robin –Henry answered.

Robin made it just when she was heading out to their table.

Hey, you okay? –he asked her.

Yes, something really made me sick from last night dinner –she lied.

Are you sure? –he insisted.

Yes, honey, don't worry –

" _Just two more days"_ she thought. In two days she would tell them about that little life growing inside of her.

She still couldn't believe that she was going to have another child. Robin and she were very careful but apparently not enough. _"I hope it will be a girl"_ she was really worried about how Robin was going to react but she was very happy about this. Those two days were really hard, she knew that Robin was suspecting something but luckily for her he didn't say anything.

Mom! It's Christmas! – Henry said jumping on bed.

I know honey! –She answered and hugged him- Merry Christmas, my little boy.

Merry Christmas, mommy –he said hugging her back.

Why don't we go to make some breakfast?

Is Robin coming to open the gifts with us? –he asked her.

Yes, honey, he is coming actually –she answered smiling.

After Robin got to the apartment they were all sit down on the living floor. The first one to give the present was Henry.

I hope you like it, Robin –Henry said a little nervous.

Robin opened the present and it was a Harry Potter book. The one that Henry was missing. Trina started to laugh.

I'm sure that that is more for you that for Robin, honey –she said to her son.

Actually, this is my favorite, maybe I can read it to you tonight, Henry, what do you say? –Robin asked to the little boy.

Yay! Harry Potter! –Henry started to jump everywhere.

Well, now it's my turn –she said and gave Henry and Robin the presents.

But, my love, you just had to buy something for Henry –Robin told her.

Well, open it and tell me if you like it or not –she said, she was really nervous.

They ripped the envolture and then the boxes. Robin was shocked to read what was on the shirt. "I'm going to be the father of a princess"

And Henry was the same. "I'm going to be the big brother of…"

Are you sure, Tri? –Robin asked her smiling.

Yes, I found out two days ago –she answered. _"He is smiling. He is happy"_

Am I going to have a sister, mom? –Henry asked her.

Or a little brother, but I have a feeling that it's going to be a girl –she answered.

Yay! Finally I'm going to have a little sibling –Henry said excited.

We are going to have a baby! –Robin said getting up from the floor taking Trina with him and kissing her- I love you so much!

You are happy –she said crying.

Of course I'm happy, did you think I wasn't going to be? –He kissed her again- We are going to have a little baby!

Yes, we are –she said- Henry, group hug!

They all were wrapped in each other's arms. Like a family.

Now, my present –Robin said kneeling in front of her- I was going to make it more romantic tough –he pull out a little black velvet box from his pocket– Henry helped me to find the right ring. I love you Trina, with all of me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Henry and our child, forever. Will you make me the honor to be my wife?

Yes! –she answered crying- Of course I want to marry you, Robin!

Great! –he said putting the ring on her finger, a beautiful diamond shaped as a heart- Now the other surprise. Henry would you do me the honor?

Of course, Rob –Henry said taking Robin's phone and picking a song from it.

As I say, Trina, I love you with all of me –Robin said and started to sing.

 **What would I do without your smart mouth**

 **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

 **Got my head spinning, no kidding,**

 **I can't pin you down**

 **What's going on in that beautiful mind?**

 **I'm on your magical mystery ride**

 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me,**

 **But I'll be alright**

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you**

 **How many times do I have to tell you?**

 **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

 **The world is beating you down,**

 **I'm around through every mood**

 **You're my downfall, you're my muse**

 **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

 **I can't stop singing,**

 **It's ringing, in my head for you**

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you**

 **Cards on the table,**

 **We're both showing hearts**

 **Risking it all, though it's hard**

 **Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you**

 **I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you**

By the end of the song she was crying while Henry was hugging her.

Robin hugged both of them.

I love the three of you –he told them.

And we love you, Robin –she answered- Right, Henry?

Yes, we love you Robin –Henry said smiling.

Best crhistmas ever! –the three of them say at the same time.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Months had passed and now that little bundle of joy was with them. A beautiful little girl, just as her mother said, blue eyes, dimples but that was the only things she got from her father.

My little Sky –she whisperer.

Our little Sky, my love –Robin told her from the doorframe.

Where you spying us? –she asked him smiling.

No, admiring you both –he answered.

We are already married, Rob, you don't have to keep flirting with me –she said shoing him the rings.

I know, but that doesn't means that I can't call my wife beautiful –he said.

You are right, Mr. Locksley –she said and he kissed her.

Henry is asleep, Sky is asleep –he started- What do you think about adding a new member to our little family?

Are you crazy? –she asked him- Sky is barely three months old.

I'm kidding, Mrs. Locksley –he answered smirking- But maybe we can have some practice, after all you promised to me that we were going to have a little Roland so Henry can play with him.

Indeed I did –she said and put Sky on her crib- Practice then?

That's my wife –Robin said picking her up bridal style.

And that night thanks to a broken condom, Roland Locksley was conceived. The last addition to this little family or not?

How the hell didn't you felt that the condom broke? –she asked him.

I don't know, but hey! Roland can be here for my birthday maybe? –he said trying to calm her.

You are an idiot –she said laughing.

And you are the love of my life Trina Locksley –he answered.

Thank you –she said suddenly.

Why? –he asked.

For being my new chance, for giving me to Sky, for being such a great father for Henry.

That's my pleasure, love –he said kissing her.

No more words were said. There wasn't need of them. Finally both of them had found their other halfes. They were indeed soulmates.

The end?

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

I'm so sorry if this was not what you were expecting! I'm sick and I barley could write it! Hope you had liked it tough… Love to you all!


	12. Crazier

Hello! I hope you all like this OS!

Read and Review…

Follow: Imagine_OQ

Prompt: Nottingham shows up to try to cause trouble between Regina and Robin, maybe he brings up where he met Regina before Robin did.

Thanks OQSeason3B for this prompt! Hope you like it…

This is based on episode 4x20 but there's no Zelena so…

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Crazier:

It was a very normal morning for Regina and Robin, both of them were really tired from last night's activities so they didn't hear the boys that were making their way downstairs.

Regina was the first one in wake up and when she did it she woke Robin.

Robin, the kids are going to be awake anytime soon –she said to him trying to get up.

I know love, but they can manage a few minutes without us –he said kissing her.

Henry maybe, but Roland can't –she said and got up from bed putting her robe on- Besides I promised to him last night that I was going to help him to make pancakes, remember?

Yes I do, milady –Robin said from the bed.

I'm going downstairs. Hurry up so you can have breakfast –she said smiling to him. This was very normal, like they finally had something normal in their lives.

She went downstairs and she saw Henry and Roland in the kitchen having some cereal.

Well, this is a nice surprise –she said looking at her boys.

Good morning, mom –Henry said.

Morning, Gina –said Roland with his mouth full of cereal.

Honey, don't speak with your mouth full, okay? –she said smiling at him.

Kay, Gina –he said- Can we make pancakes?

You are eating cereal and you want pancakes? –she asked him.

I'm sooo hungry –he answered.

Okay, Henry do you want to help us? –she asked to her son.

Yes, of course mom –Henry answered smiling to his mother.

The three of them were making the pancakes while Robin was upstairs getting ready for the day. He made his way downstairs and stud in the doorframe watching the love of his life with their boys.

Regina and the boys were sitting at the table with their pancakes, drinking their respective drinks. He saw that there was a plate besides Regina's.

Is that for me? –he asked to the three members of his family.

Of course it is –answered Regina- Do you want coffee?

Yes, my love –he answered sitting up beside her and giving her a peck on the lips.

Gross –said Henry laughing.

I want to see when you have a girlfriend, mister –said Regina smiling.

Henry has a girlfriend –said Roland singing.

I don't –Henry started.

You do.

Don't.

Yes!

Boys! –Said Regina- Stop it, finish your breakfast so we can go to the park.

Okay, mom –Henry said smiling _"I love this side of our lives"_ he thought.

Kay, mommy –said Roland.

Everyone stayed in silence, Regina looked at Robin who was smiling at her, and Henry was smiling too. After all they were kind of a family now so.

I'm going to get ready –Regina said getting up and going upstairs.

I'll go –said Robin to Henry.

He went upstairs and found her on the bed, she was crying but smiling at the same time.

Are you okay love? –he asked her.

More than okay –she answered- Snow it's not going to the Rabbit Hole tonight and she offered to take care of the boys.

Perfect –he said kissing her- A night to ourselves.

Exactly –she smile- now go to tell the boys that we are going in fifteen minutes.

Of course, your majesty –he teased her.

Watch it, thief –she smile at him.

Once they were at the park Regina stayed frozen and of course Robin noticed that.

What is it love? –he asked her.

Nothing –she lied- Let's go to sit on the bench okay?

Okay –Robin answered taking her hand.

Well, this is certainly a beautiful surprise –said a man from behind them- A queen with a thief.

What the hell do you want Nottingham? –asked Robin angry.

That's no way to say hi to an old friend, is it Hood? –asked the Sheriff.

True, but it's definitely a way to say hi to an idiot like you –Regina said.

An idiot? –Asked Nottingham- Was I an idiot that time that we met your majesty?

What is he talking about Regina? –asked Robin shocked.

Nothing –she lied again- Go away Nottingham, stay away from my family.

Why don't you tell your thief here how good was our first meeting? –the sheriff kept teasing Robin.

Go away before I punch you Nottingham –Robin said getting tired of him.

I'm just telling the truth –he said- Why don't you ask your Queen about it?

Yes, I'm going to do it –said Robin before hitting him on the nose- Go, now!

This isn't the end of this outlaw –said Nottingham before leaving.

What was he talking about Regina? –he asked to Regina once they were alone.

We already met –she started- my mother told me that he was my soulmate, he had your tattoo and everything.

Your mother? –he asked.

Yes –she said- we, kissed, but nothing more, I realized that he wasn't my soulmate because I felt it.

Okay –he just said.

Okay? –she asked him.

Yes, that's the past –he answered smiling at her- We are here now and this is true.

Nottingham was watching them _"She could have been mine, I could have been King. I'm going to destroy that happiness your majesty"_ he thought smiling.

Rabbit Hole: Later that day.

Robin and Regina were really happy celebrating with Emma and Hook that finally Storybrooke was a little normal. Robin went to the bathroom and was then that the Sheriff took his chance.

Hello Regina –he said to her.

Go away peasant –she told him.

Why would I do that? –he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Because I hate you –she answered trying to get away from him.

But I don't –he said kissing her, she pulled apart from him just in time to see Robin standing near of them.

Robin, let me explain –she said going to him.

I don't want to hear it Regina –he said going to the bar.

You did this on propose –she said choking Nottingham with magic.

Regina, don't do it –Emma said grabbing the Queen arm.

You are right –she answered and drop him- I need to talk with Robin.

Emma and Hook took Nottingham out of the Rabbit Hole, while Regina was trying to talk with Robin.

He did it Robin –she said- Look at me, I love you.

I know, I'm sorry –he said kissing her- I was just so jealous, you are mine Regina Mills.

And you are mine Robin Locksley –she said- And I'm going to prove it to you.

What? –he asked confused.

She went to grab a microphone and with magic put a song. As soon as she started to sing everyone was watching her, Robin with a smile on her face. The song was "Crazier" by Taylor Swift.

 _I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

 _You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin'and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

 _I've watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe_

 _You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh_

 _Baby you showed me what living' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Ohh ohh_

 _You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier._

By the end of the song Robin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He loved her and she loved him. Life was perfect.

I love you milady –he said to her.

I love you too, thief –she said smiling.

No one can separate soulmates, they are bound together. Soulmates are halves of one soul, Robin and Regina were missing a part of them, but finally they found each other. Finally they were just one soul. Who could have thought that pixie dust could find your other half?

Tinkerbell was right –she said to him.

About what honey? –he asked her.

Pixie dust never lies –she answered and then kissed him

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Hope you had liked this. I'm sorry for the mistakes. Maybe next week I'm going to start to write a multi chapter of "New Chance".

Okay… Love to you all and please R&R!

Hope you had liked it OQSeason3B


	13. Finally a Happy Ending

Hello everyone here it is! Another OS! Hope you all like it and I added smut here so if you don't like smut don't read it!

Thanks Imagine_OQ for always sharing and supporting my stories… And this smut is for you haha

R & R please!

I know that I have to start with "New chance" but I didn't had inspiration to keep with that, maybe the other month.

Friendly reminder: OutlawQueen dance happened and we got some kisses!

Follow me on Twitter: OutlawQueen17

Follow: Imagine_OQ

Happy reading and remember that English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes…

Finally a Happy Ending:

Six weeks, again. _What the hell happened in those six weeks?_ Regina thought.

Everyone lost their memories again, not that that surprise anyone.

Emma was still the Dark One, Zelena was still pregnant but more important Robin and Regina were still together.

"Milady, what do you say if we go to the lake with our kids?" Robin asked to Regina.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes, now." He answered, he wanted to do it today.

"Okay. Let's go." She said smiling.

Once in the lake, Roland and Henry started to play with Robin and Regina to the Prince and Knight who rescue the Queen from the Outlaw.

"Henry! Henry! Help me! The thief got me!" Roland screamed to the teenage and Regina started to laugh for the nickname that Roland gave to his father.

"I'm on my way brave knight!" Henry exclaimed before jumping on Robin's back and throwing him to the ground.

"Are you okay beautiful Queen?" Henry asked to Regina pretending to be a Prince.

"Of course my little prince, and thank you my brave knight" Regina said addressing to her boys.

"Well milady, I guess it was a fair loss" Robin said pretending to be wound.

"Gina, my daddy needs a true love kiss from his Queen!" Roland exclaimed happily.

"Oh really?" she asked smiling.

"Yes!" both boys exclaimed at the same time.

"Well then, I wouldn't want to lose my thief" she said kneeling next to Robin and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you, your majesty, for giving me a second chance" Robin whisperer to her.

"You're welcome, thief" she answered smiling.

"Well boys, go to play so we can go in a few minutes" Regina said to the boys helping Robin to get up.

"Okay mom!" Henry screamed running off.

"Okay mommy!" Roland screamed running after Henry. Regina stayed frozen, she felt her heart skip a beat and a big smile cross her face. She turned to her outlaw and saw him smiling, he didn't mind so she just kept smiling.

"Let's go to the bench milady" he said to her taking her hand in his.

"Okay" she answered following him. Once they were there, Robin took her hand.

"Milady, do you remember this bench?" He asked her smiling.

"Yes, you choose me here, I don't think I can't forget that ever" she told him with the same smile.

"Me neither, well, I want to make that choice clear, I want you, I want a life with you, waking up every morning watching that beautiful face of yours, raise our children together. I want you to be my one and only, the moments I spent with you were very beautiful, but today, my love, my soulmate and my true love make it the best moment of my life" he said pulling a little black box from inside his pocket and kneeling in front of her, she gasped when he opened the box and the most beautiful ring was there, then he asked "Will you marry me?"

She was crying by then and smiling so she say a single word before crashing her lips against his "Yes".

He smile trough the kiss and when they pulled apart he put the ring on her finger. Nothing could compare to that moment of happiness, well, besides their children.

"Is for this that you were so persistent of coming here?" she asked him once she dried her tears.

"Indeed, milady, I love you" he answered and gave her a quick peck.

"Yay! Gina is marrying us!" Roland screamed and jumped from behind the bench.

"Were you spying us?" Robin asked to his son.

"Me and Henry" Roland started but Regina interrupted him "Henry and I, sweetie" Roland smiled at her and correct himself "Henry and I wanted to see this moment"

"Yeah mom! Officially Robin Hood is going to be my step father!" Henry exclaimed very excited.

"I'm glad you are happy with this Henry" she said to her son and the two boys hugged her.

"Robin asked me first so I already knew it, mom" Henry confessed to his mother.

"Really? Well then, what do you all say if we go home and watch a movie together?" Regina asked to her three favorite boys.

"Yes!" Robin, Henry and Roland answered at the same time.

They left the park, and later that night after the boys were put in bed, Robin and Regina started to celebrate their engagement, of course after Regina silent proof the bedroom.

Clothes were thrown to the floor, the kisses were more and more passionate, Robin pushed her to the bed, nothing was soft, and everything was so passionate and full of lust. Robin started to drop kisses at the valley of her breast and started to make his way south. When he kiss her inner tight Regina's moan of his name drove him insane. He drove his tongue inside her, setting off another shattering moan that was music to his ears. She was quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned, and if he touched her right, she made the most glorious sounds — raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure as he plundered her with his tongue. She grabbed his hair, yanked and pulled him closer as she want him to do. He thrust one finger inside her, crooking it and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. She shuddered against him, her legs quaking, and when he finally slowed to look up at her, he saw her hair was a wild tumble, and her face was glowing.

"I love you, Robin" she said breathless "Now, come here and make me yours"

"I love you too, Regina" he said moving over her and positioning himself between her legs, he slowly started to put his cock inside her, inch by inch till he was fully inside of her, he let her adjust to his size and once she was ready he started to pump into her, in and out, slowly at first "Robin, go harder, fuck me harder!" she moan next to his ear "If that's what milady wishes" he said and started to fuck her hard, just as she asked. "God Regina, you are so tight!" he screamed and moan. "You are mine Robin Hood" she said to him before kissing him, she was scratching his back, he was doing it so good that she was feeling too much.

"And you are mine, love" he grunts out, pumping into her, the length and level of his arousal brutal. "Mine," he swears, as he releases her mouth and turns her around, pushing her forward as he yanks her legs back, one hand hard on her back, the other gripping her ass. He doesn't slow the movement, giving her full, hard thrusts, her breasts bouncing and she was so close, dear Lord she really was. "Robin, please don't stop" she half moan half screamed. "I don't plan to do it, Regina" he was close too, moaning when he felt her walls clenching around him and then they came, together. Robin slipped out of her and fall right next to her on bed, then he pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest "That was so amazing" she said still trying to catch her breath, "Indeed it was" he said in the same way. "I love you, your majesty" he whisperer to her, "And I you, thief" she answered before closing her eyes.

 _Couple of weeks later_ :

Planning a wedding always takes a lot of time, but this one didn't, because Regina wanted a simple wedding, not the big fancy wedding that she had with the King. Everything was settled, the wedding was in the woods, right were Robin first told her that she was stunning in every way. Everyone were on their seats, Robin was down the aisle waiting for his other half while Regina was fixing her dress in another part of the woods with Snow and Tink. Luckily they could take the darkness out of Emma before this.

"Why are you so nervous Regina?" Snow asked her.

"Are you kidding me? I'm getting married today" Regina answered.

"Oh my God, you didn't tell him yet, did you?" Tink asked her.

"Tell who, what dear?" Regina asked to the fairy pretending not to know anything.

"Don't you dare lie to me Regina Mills" Tink started "I made this possible, and I can feel the magic"

"What magic?" Snow asked confused.

"None, and yes, I haven't told him yet, I want to make it special" Regina answered to Snow first and then to Tink.

"Okay" Tink hugged her and whisperer in her ear "Congratulations, you deserve this Regina"

"Thank you" Regina answered.

The music started to sound and everyone looked back to see the beautiful bride walking down the aisle with Henry that was taking her mother to her lover. Once Regina stood in front of Robin he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hello everyone, we are reunited here to presence the union of two halves, two soulmates, Robin and Regina" Friar Tuck started "They have come so far, all the bad things that happened couldn't separate them, and now, this is the prove that redemption, that love and that fate exists. Now Robin and Regina have their own vows"

"I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to remain faithful to you for better or worse, in times of sickness and health. I promise to share your dreams when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it's an effort. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I give you today and all the days of our life. You are my soulmate, and I promise to you that I'll always love and support you no matter what. I love you, Regina Mills." Robin finished his vows and saw that a single tear left his soulmate's eyes.

"Now Regina, would you like to share yours?" Tuck asked her smiling. After all the Zelena's fake pregnancy the Merry Man realized that Regina had really changed.

"Of course. Robin, meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, and a really hard one I might add" she started and everyone laugh "But falling in love with you was beyond my control, I wanted to push you away but you always came back, so I let my soul feel. My soul made me realize that I was head over heels in love with you and after I saw your tattoo I understood why. I promise you Robin, that I'll always love you, that I'll never push you away again, I want you in my life forever, I love you, Robin Hood" she finished with tears in her eyes.

Everyone were smiling and some of them were crying.

"Now the rings please" Tuck asked and Roland walk closer and gave his papa the ring "Do you Robin of Locksley take Regina Mills as your lovely wife, to respect her and protect her in the good and the bad, in sickness and health till death tear you apart?"

"Yes, I do" Robin answered while Roland gave Regina the other ring.

"Do you Regina Mills take Robin Hood as your lovely husband, to respect him and protect him in the good and the bad, in sickness and health till death tear you apart?"

"Yes, I do" she answered.

"Now I announce you husband and wife" Tuck look at Robin and said "Now you may kiss the bride"

They kissed and claps could be heard around them. Finally, they were married.

 _A couple of days later:_

"Well milady, what are we going to buy here?" Robin asked to his wife.

They were at the mall, Regina said that they had to buy some stuffs for the children.

"You'll see, Robin" she answered smiling. They went apart, Robin went to the hunt area and she went to the maternity section.

When Robin searched for her and find her there he was smiling.

"You want to buy something for Belle's baby?" he asked her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Actually, what do you think of this two?" She asked showing him the little onesies that said: Daddy's little girl and another that said: Mommy's little princess.

"I like them both" he answered truthfully.

"I think our daughter will look really pretty in them" she said waiting for his reaction. He looked confused for a couple of minutes till he finally understood.

"Wait, what? Are you- are we" he stammered "Going to have a baby? Yes." She answered him.

"But I thought that you couldn't have children" he said to her smiling, he was happy, they were having a little baby.

"I thought the same, but remember that day at the lake in Camelot?" she asked him raising her eyebrows.

"Definetly" he answered smirking and then lift her up and spinned her around "We are going to have a baby" he said happily.

"Yes we are" she said before he let her down and kissed her.

Months later two little princesses made their presence to this world, when their parents saw them they fell in love completely. The girls were beautiful. Regina chose their first outfit, the two little onesies that she and Robin saw at the mall months prior.

"What are their names?" Roland and Henry ask to their parents.

"This one is Raven Faith Hood" Regina answered to her boys while looking at her beautiful baby girl that was wearing the onesie that said: Mommy's little princess.

"And this one is Rose Farrah Hood" Robin said holding his little girl just as the onesie said: Daddy's little girl.

"They are beautiful" both boys said.

"Yes they are" Robin and Regina answered. Apparently Regina was right the villains don't get happy endings, but she wasn't a villain anymore, she was a friend, a wife and a mother. And she finally had her happy ending.

The end!

Well my dearies that was all! Hope you had liked it and you know: Read-Review-Fav and Follow! I love you all and thanks for supporting these OS! Till the next time!


	14. The truth will set you free

Hello! Another OS! This one was for: thisistruelove

Prompt: Can you write a one shot with Robin finding out the baby is not his with Zelena? She took his heart and made him think they did the deed somehow? Anything like this would be great. Thank you.

Follow on Twitter: Imagine_OQ and me RegalHoodie17

Thanks for your support! Love you!

The truth will set you free:

He was sitting on the couch looking at the ultrasound photograph on his cellphone, the technology of this world still amaze him, he could see his child, hear its heartbeat everything with just a machine.

"What are you doing?" came a voice behind him.

"I'm just looking the picture" he said with a bit of guilt , he knew how much it hurt her, knowing that her wicked sister was going to have his child, but he had to admit that he was happy. After all it was his child.

"Oh, well, Emma want us out of Zelena's cell in half an hour, she said that it was important so I called Belle to see if she could take care of Roland, Henry didn't wanted to go out of his room just yet" Regina finished and went to sit on his lap, he wrapped his arm around her waist and put her closer to him with her back against his chest.

"I love you" he said kissing the back of her head.

"I love you too" she answered leaning more against him "More than you can imagine"

"Oh I have an idea, but maybe I can show you exactly how much I love you" he said kissing her neck.

"Mmh even if I wanted, we can't, Belle is coming and Henry can come down in any minute" she said but didn't move an inch.

"You are right so, tonight then?" he asked her hopefully.

"Definitely tonight" she answered smiling.

After twenty minutes Belle got to the mansion and they went to the hospital.

"Shouldn't Emma be here?" Robin asked to Regina.

"Yes, she said that she was" she was interrupted when voices started to be heard from the other side of the door, not just any voices but Emma and Zelena's.

"The Dark Swan. To what do I owe this honor?" Zelena asked with and wicked smile printed on her lips.

"I just wanted to have a little chat. I know you are lying, Zelena" Emma answered with the same wicked smile.

"I'm not! I am really pregnant" Zelena screamed, the smile that adorned her face minutes prior leaving her.

"Yes you are. Just that it's not Robin's" Emma said out loud so Robin and Regina could hear. Just then they entered the room.

"You were lying just to hurt me" Regina's voice was full of anger.

"I wasn't, this is Robin's child!" Zelena screamed touching her stomach.

"No, it isn't" Emma stated "you took Robin's heart and made him believe that you, well, Marian and him slept together" Emma smiled evilly "Then you order him to, once you put his heart back, forget everything about you ripping his heart out. You made him believe that it was his child, but no, it isn't" she paused to see Robin's reaction "But your little plan failed because of one simple thing, being the Dark One means that I can read minds"

"Why? Why did you made me believe that it was mine?" Robin asked Zelena.

"Because my dear sister can't give you a child and that was my way to hurt her" Zelena said looking at Regina.

"Oh Zelena, but you didn't, you see, well, can't you feel?"

Zelena closed her eyes and she felt it.

"No, that's not possible" she started, the Queen and the Outlaw were looking at them confused.

"Oh, but it is and once you get your memories back you'll know how" Emma told her.

"Congrats, your majesty" Emma said to Regina.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Regina asked them.

"Can't you feel it Regina?" the Dark Swan asked her.

The former Evil Queen closed her eyes and felt it, the light magic radiating from that little person, she felt dizzy.

"Regina, what is going on?" Robin asked confused.

"Well, you see, your majesty here, is with child, congratulations Outlaw" Emma said and then Regina fainted…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks for reading, and as always sorry for my English! Please R&R! Love you all!

P.S: If you want me to continue this OS please let me know!

P.S 2: I'm thinking of make a cover of #Hello by Adele. What do you think?


	15. The Truth Will Set You Free Part 2

Hi! I know, I'm late! But you know, school is hard.

Thanks to those who had left reviews, I really appreciate them.

Here it is…

Follow: Imagine_OQ on Twitter.

Have hope OQers!

The Truth Will Set You Free (Part 2):

"Regina?" Robin started to shake her gently.

"Robin" she whisperer waking up "What happened?"

"You fainted, my love" He answered, smiling when he remembered why she had passed out.

She remain silent when she felt the magic of her baby. _Her baby_ she thought. Robin took her in his arms.

"I can walk, you know?" she teased him.

"Oh, I know but I love having you in my arms" he said smiling.

"Ugh you two are disgusting" Zelena said watching them with an angry face. Regina just ignored her and puff Robin and herself to the mansion.

Robin carry her to the bed and once there he just laid beside her.

"Regina, is it true?" he asked her, he wanted to know for sure. He was so happy already.

"I think so, I mean, maybe you can go to the pharmacy for a pregnancy test so I can confirm it" she said looking at him "Can you?"

"Of course my love, I'll tell Belle that she can go and I will ask Henry if he wants to play with Roland for a bit" he answered and went to the store.

She was overthinking. _How was this possible? I need to know what the hell happened in Camelot_ she thought. She stayed lying on bed till she heard Robin entering their bedroom.

"I have it" he said handling her the test.

She got up from bed and went to the bathroom, after a few minutes she came out and said "Now we wait five minutes"

"How is this possible?" he asked but he didn't seem sad on the contrary he had that goofy smile that said he was really happy.

"Do I have to explain the bees and the birds to you? I thought it was just Roland" she teased him laughing.

"Haha very funny your majesty, you know what I mean" he said smiling and hugging her.

"Honestly, I don't know, we need our memories back" she said and then her alarm sound, she was so nervous, but she went to the side of the bed and took the test.

"Regina? What is it?" he asked her when he saw that she was crying, he thought that the test was negative. She just threw herself to his arms and cried harder. He took the test and saw a little plus sign, it was positive, she was really pregnant, with his child, hers, their.

"We are going to have a baby Robin" she whisperer and hugged him tighter.

"Yes we are, I love you so much Regina Mills" he screamed so loud that Roland and Henry came to their room. They stared at them till Regina looked at Robin and both agreed to tell their boys.

"Roland, Henry we want to tell you something" Robin started.

"I'm pregnant" Regina finished for him, Henry smiled and hugged them both but Roland just stared at them.

"What is it Roland?" she asked afraid that he might not want this baby, this little miracle.

"Will you love this baby more than me?" he asked with trembling lips and eyes full of tears.

"Of course not baby, why do you think that?" she asked hugging him, she didn't want her little knight feel this way.

"Because that baby will come of your tummy and I didn't" he just started to cry and wrapped his little arms around her neck so she could pick him up.

"No, I'll not love this baby more just because it came from my tummy, I love Henry and I love you so much and this baby won't change that, I will love it in the same way I love you both" she told him sweetly.

"Really?" he asked still doubting. Robin and Henry just watched the scene smiling softly.

"Really" she answered and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Then, would you be my mommy? Cause I really want you to be my mommy" he said looking at her eyes.

"Of course my little knight, I would love to be your mommy" she answered crying knowing that Robin loved that idea.

"Great, now can we have ice cream?" Henry said smirking.

"Absolutely" Robin answered "Why don't you boys go downstairs and wait for us?"

"Okay" both of them answered and went to wait for them.

"That was really interesting" she said to him.

"Indeed milady" he agreed "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am, now we just have to get our memories and live our lives, Zelena can be there till her baby's born and maybe someone wants to adopt her and let Zelena have restricted visits" she said looking at him.

"Indeed, how do we gain our memories?" he asked.

"I'll ask Emma" she answered.

"Are you sure".

"Of course, I'll be fine" she paused "We will be fine"

He just smiled and wrapped his hand in hers and went to their waiting boys.

The next day she went to Emma's house. Once there she was shocked to see that Emma let her in.

"What do you need Regina?" Emma asked to the former Evil Queen.

"Will you help me?" she asked.

"I can't refuse to help a pregnant woman" Emma smiled.

"I want to remember what happened in Camelot" she told the Dark One.

"I can't let you know everything, I'll let you see how that baby is possible but nothing else" the Dark Swan answered.

"I can live with that" Regina answered and grabbed the dream catcher that Emma was giving her.

"Now go before I change my mind" Emma said in a serious tone.

"Thank you Emma" Regina said before going.

When Regina got home she knew Roland was with the Merry Men and that Henry was with that girl Violet _I still don't like that girl_ she thought.

"Robin? I'm home!" She screamed form downstairs.

"Do you have it?" he asked from the living room.

"Yes, why didn't you told me you were here?" she asked going to sit beside him on the couch.

"I didn't hear you until you screamed" he answered truthfully "Can we watch it?"

"Yes, sure" she said and waved her hand.

" _So, do you really want to reverse the potion?" Snow asked Regina._

" _Yes, now I want to" The Queen answered._

" _I found out that there's a lake with the same water from Lake Nostos" Snow said smiling._

" _So?" Regina asked._

" _Lake Nostos water had the powers to give you what you once lost" The princess said._

" _My fertility" Regina whisperer._

" _Yes, you can go now alone or" Snow gave her a knowing look "with Robin"_

" _Very funny" Regina said turning to leave "Thanks Snow"_

" _You're welcome Regina" she answered._

 _Regina indeed went with Robin, both of them made it to the lake, once there they got naked and enter it._

" _It's not so cold" Robin said "What are we doing here, my love?"_

" _Reversing it" she just said._

" _Reversing what?" he asked confused._

" _The infertility potion" she answered a little scared that he wouldn't want to do it._

" _Well then, let's do it" he just said and kissed her._

"I think that explains everything" he said hearing her moans.

"Yeah, that does it" she answered and waved her hand and the image was gone.

"I guess this little one is very much our miracle" he said putting his hand on her belly.

"Yes it is" she smiled at him and put her hand next to his.

"I love you, Regina" he told her.

"And I you, Robin" she smiled and leaned to kiss him.

Eight months later:

"Hello my love" she whisperer to the sweet bundle that was wrapped in a white blanket and safetly tucked in her arms "You are so beautiful"

"Both of you are" Robin said next to her "I love you both so much Regina"

"And we love you Robin" she said to him.

"Our little miracle" he smile.

"Our little Destiny" she said and he kissed her just after he kissed his daughter head.

This was their miracle, that beautiful baby, born out of love, but not just any love, the love of soulmates. She was their Destiny.

Hope you had liked it! Till the next time…. Love you all! Read and Review!


	16. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year:

Robin and Regina are spending their first festivities together as a family of three with their little Henry. They met in high school and as soon as they finished they got married and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was pregnant. When she told him about it he was nervous, happy but terrified. They were so young, but since Robin's parents had money and were very supportive they managed. Regina's parents weren't so happy about it but Henry Sr. just wanted to be part of his daughter and grandchild's life so he hide to his wife Cora that he was visiting them both.

When little Henry was born all of the negativity seemed to be gone, he was the little prince of his parents life and was going to be spoiled rotten by his grandparents because Cora as soon as she saw him she fell in love with him.

Since it was his first Christmas he had a lot of presents. He was just 4 months old so all of his presents were clothes and little cute shoes.

"Do you think he's going to like it?" Robin asked to his wife.

"Yeah, just not now, maybe when he is at least three" Regina answered with a smile to him.

He just chuckled and kissed her "You are right"

"I'm always right" she answered sassy.

After the Christmas dinner that they all spent at Regina's parents' house they went home, their house, a Christmas present from Robin's parents.

The morning of Christmas was full of love and happiness, their exchanged presents and opened Henry's. What was going to be a great Christmas present was going to come ten years later, when their little prince asked for siblings he never thought he was going to be given two at the same time, neither his parents.

"Merry Christmas, my love" Robin said to his wife looking at his son, their little Roland while she was holding to their girl, their little Hope.

"Merry Christmas, honey" she answered.

"Mommy, daddy! Merry Christmas" Henry said entering the hospital room with two teddy bears for his little siblings, he was taking the big brother role very serious.

"Merry Christmas my sweet prince" They both answered to their first child.

A week later the night of New Year they were all home and in family, sadly Robin's father passed a few days after they found out about the twins, Roland Sir would have been so proud of his son, of his daughter in law and their perfect little family.

"Happy New Year to all, thanks for these ten years full of love and for share that love with my family" Robin said to Henry Sir, Cora, his mother Rose and their friends Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Killian.

"Happy New Year to the five of you" Everyone answered him.

"Happy New year, my love" Regina whisperer to her husband while rocking their daughter.

"Happy New Year to you too, love" he answered leaning down to kiss her softly.

This was happiness, their family. Henry playing with Neal (David and Mary Margaret's son), Roland with his grandparents, Emma celebrating her engagement with Killian and them celebrating their love. Life was good.

 **Oookay sorry for this one, is just that I'm very busy right now and people are always on the computer so I can't write so much. Hope you all had have a Merry Christmas and have a very Happy New Year! Love you guys, thanks so much for supporting these OS in this year. 2015 was definitely good but thanks to you.**


	17. THE Little Love You Gave Me

The little love you gave me:

It was a really normal relationship you could say. They met on College, and now they were living together. Everything was perfect, until he got sick. It was just a headache, nothing to worry about. She kept repeating that, but no, it wasn't just that.

Regina was pacing in the hospital room, she had just received one of the most tragic news on her life. Her love, her soul mate, her Robin had a brain tumor that was mortal, he was dying.

"Miss Mills?" A nurse called "You can see him now"

She nodded and entered to the room.

How can someone who was full of life be like that? She hated cancer...

"Hi, my love" she started to talk to him "I miss you, you are everything to me. You are my true love, my soul mate. I'm not ready to let you go just yet" to this point she was crying "I love you" and in that moment the machines started to bip, no, no, this couldn't be happening. Nurses, doctors started to enter the room, she was asked to be out so she left, she left knowing that that was going to be the last time she was going to see him.

"Thank you Robin, you left me something to remember you. Something I'm going to love and take care of, always" she said touching her womb "Our child will always know of you, our little Hope"


	18. Playing a game

I had to write this again because my phone hates me. Agh the other one was so much better.

Anyway, hope you like it.

Playing a game:

Little Arrow was five years old, but to her age she already had saved her parents. A bad man tried to take her mommy and daddy was hurted.

She has nightmares, tons and tons, as she had said to her big brothers.

She didn't told her parents, mommy says she has to be brave so she just told her brothers.

Tonight tho, it's different, the nightmare is much more terrifying. She got up and went straight to her mommy and daddy's room, when she opened the door she saw her mommy under her daddy but mommy was crying, why was daddy hurting mommy? She closed the door as quite as possible and ran to Henwy's room.

"Henwy, Henwy wake up" she said shaking her brother's shoulder.

"Arrow?" Henry said sleepily "What are you doing here, did you have a nightmare again?"

"Yes Henwy, but I went to mommy and daddy's room and daddy was hurting mommy" she said almost crying.

"What do you mean?" He asked but soon he understood, he was nineteen, he knew what his mother and Robin did behind closed doors but apparently they forgot to lock the door this time.

"Daddy was on top of mommy and she was crying, but she told him not to stop, what does that mean?" Arrow asked with all innocence.

"I, what do you say if we sleep now and tomorrow you ask mom?" Henry said trying to get her to sleep.

"Kay, Henwy,night" she said rubbing her eyes, it was obvious that she was sleepy "Can I sleep here, I'm scawed"

"Of course little one, good night" Henry answered.

Morning came and both of them had to get up to go and eat breakfast, they were on their way when Roland said "Hey sisi, want a piggy ride?"

"Yay, love you RoRo" Arrow answered to her brother, Roland was her best friend and Henry the one who read stories to her, she loved her big brothers.

"Look at you both, want pancakes?" Regina said when she saw her children. Arrow went running to her, hugged her and kissed her. Robin waited for the same, his little girl always did that but it never came.

"What about me little thief?" Robin asked.

"No panda hug and kiss for you daddy" Arrow answered showing him her tongue

"Why is that, baby?" Regina asked.

"Because daddy was hurting you last night" the little girl answered leaving three shocked people except for Henry because he knew.

"What?" Was all Robin could ask

"I had a night, night, bad dream" Arrow said not knowing how to pronounce nightmare "And I went to your room cause I wanted mommy, but you were on top of her and she was crying"

"Oh baby, daddy wasn't hurting me, we were playing a game only mommies and daddies can play" Regina answered, Henry laughed, Roland made a disgust face and Robin tried to contain his laugh.

"Why were you naked?" Arrow asked.

"Emm because the game was like that, and I was crying because daddy won" Regina answered and could see her husband's victorious grin.

"What was your nightmare about, darling?" Robin asked trying to change the subject seeing how uncomfortable Henry and Roland felt.

Both, Henry and Roland knew that their little sister needed an alone moment with their parents so they went upstairs.

"The bad man came to take you away again and he hurted daddy but I couldn't helped him" Arrow said crying.

"Oh honey, we are not going anywhere" Robin said hugging his baby girl to his chest.

"That's right, no one is going to separate us baby, never, we love you, you are our little miracle" Regina whispered to her daughter when she hugged her, Robin wrapped his arms around both,mother and daughter.

"Mommy, why did you called me your mircle?" Arrow asked looking at her parents still wrapped in their arms.

"Miracle, well my baby girl, that's a story for another day" Regina answered...

To be continued!

If you want to read about the little miracle's story then review! And also read my other story Living In The Past, please leave a review... Hope you had liked this little shot. Love you all... Long live to OutlawQueen!


	19. Worth it

Well here it is some smut don't like it don't read it... But we all know how OQers are, we always want smut...

Worth it:

They had been dating for two full years now, 17 years old and more in love than ever. They had slept together at five months of dating, the best experience ever, they were each other's first. Now it seems that they can't keep their hands off of each other.

"Well now, Colter Daniel with Regina Mills, Locksley Robin with Maiden Marian" the professor assign them and damn, they wanted to be together, last week Robin had teased her under the table without anyone noticing and then took her to the art classroom that was at the end of the aisle of school and was closed, he unlocked it and took her really hard against on the desk, so hard that she had left scratches on his back and had to kiss him so she won't scream that high.

'RL: DAMN, I wanted 2 b with u babe' he had sent her a text when they were already separated and she couldn't help but bite her lip.

'RM: Me too babe, maybe next time you can have me ;)' she answered.

'RL: I so want to fuck you now' he sent and watched as she read it, her face red but a smile, a wicked smile appeared.

'RM: Well, I'm wet so, let's go 2 the bathroom' she answered.

Not a second after he read the text he spoke.

"Professor Nolan? Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

"You can, here is your pass" Nolan answered as soon as Robin left Regina got up and went to the professor's desk.

"Mister Nolan? Can I go to the toilet?" She asked.

"Can't you wait until Locksley comes back?" Nolan asked with a suspicious look.

"No, I really can't" she answered and he gave her the pass.

This was exciting, have sex everywhere, her parent's house, his, school, everywhere.

She was about to go to another place when Robin pushed her inside the girl's bathroom and locked the door.

"You are driving me crazy Regina" he said while pushed her skirt up and up until it was wrapped around her hips "I always want to fuck you"

"Robin, we don't have much time, hurry" she said between kisses and undoing his belt.

"Right well then" he said and pushed her panties aside inserting a finger inside her "Oh God, you weren't lying, you are soaking wet"

"Yes, mm Robin please, I want you inside me" she answered and took a hold of his already hard cock. He moaned and pushed her hand away, she was smiling, the little minx had a condom in her hand already.

"Do you want to be fucked or not?" He asked smirking.

"Really" she started and rolled the condom on his shaft "Hard"

With a single push he was sheared inside her and he knew he didn't needed to wait so he started to push in and out of her at a really hard and fast pace. They were having really hard sex on the school's bathroom.

"Oh, yes, Robin right there" Regina moaned and wrapped her arms more tightly around him, she was getting really close "I'm close, please don't stop"

"I wouldn't dream of it" he answered and kept pushing "wait, Regina please, turn around, I want to do it from behind"

She untagled herself from him and turned around bending down and supporting herself with the wall.

"Such a nice ass" he said touching her ass and with one single push he was back inside her.

"Fuck!" Regina screamed, from this angle he touched her g spot and by the way he was fucking her she knew both of them will come soon.

Moans, gasps and skin slapping skin were the only sounds that could be heard. And finally they both came, each one with the other's name coming from their mouths.

They were so wrapped on coming down from their highs and getting to breathe properly that they didn't heard the door of the bathroom opening.

"OMG!" A woman said from being them, Robin immediately pull out from Regina and discarded the used condom on the trash can while Regina pulled her panties back and pulled down her skirt.

"Miss Nolan" they both said really ashamed.

"Robin, Regina you know that I have to report this right?" Mary Margaret Nolan asked.

"Yes miss, we won't do this again" Robin said and Regina nodded.

"Go to the principal's office, NOW!" She screamed and both of them went almost running. When they were out of Mary Margaret's camp of view Robin pushed Regina against the wall and kissed her senseless.

"Was worth it right?" He asked her.

"Really worth it" she answered and took his hand, both of them laughed and walked to the Principal's office, their parents were going to kill them but hell if it was worth it. Best idea ever. Chemistry class was boring anyway.

THE END!


	20. Twins?

Hi everyone, I wasn't in the mood for writing before but now thanks to Imagine_OQ I am!

This one shot is based on the prompt: I shouldn't be pregnant but I am and it's twins...

Twins!?:

Another day, the same routine. But today though, something was different, Regina could feel it. When she woke up that morning she never thought she would end up this way, in the Mayor's office holding a white stick with a freaking plus sign on it. Yes she hasn't been feeling well, throwing up, mood swings and dizinnes but she said it was the stress, she thought it was stress; with all of Robin's death, bringing him back, the engagement and then the wedding.

She took her phone and dialed Whale's number, he was a doctor and he was afraid of her so he wouldn't say a thing.

"Hi, I need to see you right now" she had said and as soon as Whale told her to go to the hospital right away. Little did she knew that a certain thief was listening and got everything wrong.

Robin's pov:

She is seeing someone else, I knew this day would come. I am just a thief and she, she is a Queen.

"Hey Robin, what's up?" Emma asked, they've been working together in the station next to David and even Lillian, after he came back.

"Nothing, I, can I go early?" He asked trying to pretend that nothing was bothering him.

"Sure, is something wrong?" The blonde insisted.

"No, I just want to spend some alone time with my wife" he answered smiling.

"Okay, I don't need the details" Emma screamed once he left.

When he made it to the mansion he just sat on the couch and waited for his wife, not half an hour later she came in.

"Robin?" She asked as soon as she saw him "what are you doing home so early?"

"I, I know why you've been avoiding intimacy with me" he simply answered.

"You know?" She asked and she seemed to be holding something, a paper.

"Regina, are you seeing someone else?" Done, he had asked.

"What? No, Robin, no" she answered, she needs to tell him.

An hour before:

"So, pregnant?" Whale asked her as soon as she cross the door.

"It's impossible and you know it" she answered, he knew about the potion, he was the only doctor there when she was the Evil Queen.

"Nothing is impossible with magic, your majesty" he simply said "Why don't we make an ultrasound?"

"Okay" Regina said and lay down on the hospital bed. When Whale told her to lift her blouse she did it and then he put some kind of gel on her belly and she knew that she shouldn't have hope but when the "wand" touched her belly and Whale moved it, she could see something.

"Well, this is a surprise indeed" he said watching the screen.

Present:

"I'm not seeing someone else, I, I am pregnant" she said smiling, tears forming in her eyes.

"You are what?" Robin asked white as a ghost "I thought you couldn't"

"I know, but apparently true love is magic and is the most powerful magic of all" she answered and saw him smile, a smile that reached his eyes, a smile that showed his dimples.

"We are having a baby?" He asked and when he saw her nod "We are!"

"Actually, I know I shouldn't be pregnant but I am and Robin?" She looked at him "It's twins"

I know I'm evil for cutting it up but hey! I learnt from the best, Evil Queen... Of course there's going to be a second one and I'm writing another of Robin's death being just a nightmare... #OutlawQueen forever!


	21. Twins? Part 2

Twins!? Part 2:

Robin stared at her shocked 'okay, two babies' he thought 'two babies at the same time, two girls maybe, oh God, if they are like their mother I'll have to shoot some arrows to the sneaky boys'

"Robin?" Regina called "I know it's a shock but if you don't want them"

"Regina love, of course I want them, our children are the most important things in my life, and you of course" he assured her kissing her softly "I was thinking if they are girls, I'll have to chase a lot of boys away"

"Thank God because we are planning to make your life miserable with a lot of cravings and mood swings" she said grinning and touching her belly.

"You three can ask whatever you want, I'll be your slave and bring you all you want" he answered kissing her briefly and then he bent down on one knee and kissed her belly just a slight bulge not something he would have noted before "I love you babies"

"Robin" she said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you Regina Mills" he said wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

"And I love you more Robin Hood" she said kissing him.

Six months later:

"Robin! I told you to wash the dishes, why can't you do what I say!?" Regina screamed at her husband.

"Regina, I was going to do it, why can't you wait?" He answered calmly.

"Because I can't okay?" She said and started to cry.

'God, I hate hormones' Robin thought

"Hey, honey it's okay, I'll do it" he assured her.

"No, I'll do it, I told you to do it thirty minutes ago" she answered 'oh great, now she is angry'

"You don't know how it feels like to carry two human beings inside you and having to order their father to do something" she added.

"You are right I don't know, if I could I would take everything for you" he tried to understand.

Suddenly they felt as a surge of magic hit them. 'Okay, that was weird' Regina thought.

"Regina?" Why was she talking to herself? And wait, why was she watching at herself?

"Robin?" Oh God, the magic, they changed bodies!

"What the hell happened?" Robin asked and suddenly he felt something, a kick. 'Oh God, I'm in my wife's body and not in the way I wanted to be'

"I think our children thought it would be funny to change our bodies" Regina answered 'great I'm in my husband's body'

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"Let's go to ask Gold" she answered "Can you take us?"

"I, I don't know how Regina" he answered.

"You are in my body, you have magic, focus on his shop and we will be there in a second" she assured him. He closed her, his eyes and did it.

Once in Gold's shop he grinned like the devil.

"Hello dearies, what can I do for you?" Rumple asked.

"Our children thought it would be fun to switch us" Regina answered from Robin's body.

"Oh, I see" Rumple answered surprised "Well, your children have a magic more powerful than mine, only them can change you back"

"Thanks for nothing Gold" Regina answered and grabbed Robin's hand, he puffed them back to the house.

"Well, we will have to talk to them" Robin said "Babies, I promise that your mommy and I will not fight again"

"Yes, I promise to be more patient with your father" she said.

Just as Robin and her kissed their children chose that they had believe their parents so when Regina opened her eyes she saw those beautiful blue eyes again.

"We will never fight again" she said "I love you Robin"

"I love you too, Milady" he answered and then leaned to kiss her belly "And daddy loves his little princesses too"

"Mommy does too, but I'll remind them of this little tantrum when they ask for candies" Regina added smiling.

"Mom, dad, is dinner ready?" Henry and Roland asked in unison.

Right then the smoke detector started to sound.

"DINNER!" both her and Robin screamed.

The end.

Coming next: Robin's death was just a nightmare (I need to heal my OutlawQueen heart and soul)

I can't read your reviews here so please let me know what you think of these one shots on Twitter... RegalHoodie17 love you all...


	22. I propose to have a baby tonight

Hi, this one shot is dedicated to NatiHpOh... thanks to all who read these one shots!

I propose to have a baby tonight:

Robin and Regina had been together for months now, a year actually. Zelena's lie didn't tear them apart, it just made them stronger.

Regina officially adopted Roland, the little boy was thrilled to have a mother, especially her as a mother. Henry got closer to Robin, both enjoying the special bond that shooting arrows represented, besides they went camping a lot.

But just six months ago they found out that a little baby was growing inside mommy, as Roland said. Their own little one, a little girl.

Now Regina is eight months pregnant and he knew that he should have done this sooner but he didn't wanted for her to think that he wanted to do that just for the baby.

Henry helped him prepare the house, Roland distracted Regina and soon the night came.

"Thank you for this Henry, and for giving me your permission" Robin told the teenage boy.

"Thanks to you, for making her happy, for giving me two little siblings to love and for taking care of me" Henry answered hugging the former thief.

Regina and Roland:

"Mommy?" Roland asked stopping on his tracks and looking at him.

"Yes baby?" Regina answered, her heart swelling like every time that little boy called her mommy or mom.

"I love you to the moon and back" he said looking up at her and then hugged her legs.

"Oh, I love you so much more my little knight" she said bending down as much as her belly allowed and hugged him back. Soon both of them felt a kick and made them separate.

"I think sisi loves you too" he said smiling.

'How did I get so lucky' she thought.

"I know she does, but I think that was for you, she loves you Roland" she answered making the little boy giggle.

"Let's go home okay? It's late and you have a sleep over at Emma's with Henry" she said.

"Kay mommy" he answered and then added "This was the best Gina and Roland day"

She chuckled at that "Yes, sweetie, this is our day"

Present time:

Henry was waiting for Roland outside the mansion next to Emma when Roland spot them and ran towards them, Regina stayed behind, no woman could run with an eight months belly.

"Hey buddy" Emma said to Roland picking him up.

"Auntie Emma I had tons of fun with my mommy" the little boy said.

"Really? Wow" the blonde answered smiling.

"Ready to go?" Henry asked both, his mother and his little brother.

"Yay, a boy's night with Auntie Emma!" Roland screamed and everyone laugh.

"Well Regina, I'll be taking these two little monsters to my house for a night full of laughter" Emma told the mayor smiling.

"No candies Emma" Regina said serious.

"No, of course not Regina" the blonde answered "Take care of my niece"

Regina smiled at that "Always"

Emma carried Roland to her yellow bug and Henry followed them. Regina saw as the car dissapeared at the end of the street and went inside the house, she grabbed her stomach when she felt a sharp pain.

"Oh baby, are you angry with me?" She asked to her unborn child but as soon as the pain came it left.

"Robin?" She called her boyfriend.

"In the living room honey!" He screamed. She went there and stayed in shock. The room was decorated with roses, red roses and purple ones, those were made by magic, candles and Robin was there, with the same clothes he wore the day they've met in town.

"Robin?" She finally spoke "what's all this?"

"Regina, we've been through so much together, I knew since the moment I met you that I wanted to spent the rest of my life with you, I love you Regina, I love you for you, I love all of you, all your curves and all your edges, the good parts and the past" he kneeled before her and put out of his pocket the most beautiful ring ever, simple but so gorgeous, a silver band with an arrow crossing a crown shaped diamond "Regina Mills, would you give me the honor to call you my wife for the rest of our lives?"

She had tears falling from her eyes but when she was going to answer, she felt the pain again and this time she knew it wasn't a kick because she felt water between her legs.

"Regina?" She heard him calling.

"I, our daughter wants to be present for this" she answered.

"Okay, okay, I need to take you to the hospital" he said and went full my child's going to born now mode. She was breathing in and out, trying to ease the pain. Soon both of them where on their way to the hospital.

"Our daughter takes after you, always wanting to make a great entrance" he said jocking.

"This is your damn fault Robin Hood!" She screamed at him, the contractions too painful.

Robin remained silent the rest of the way, once in the hospital she was taken to the delivery room, apparently their daughter did wanted to be born right away. Half and hour later, baby cries could be heard.

"She's gorgeous" Regina said looking at her little baby girl "our little Arrow"

"Yes, our little Arrow Faith Hood" he answered "You my little one, interrupted my time with your mommy" he said to his daughter.

"Yes" Regina said "Robin, I'll love to be your wife"

"I love you" Robin said before missing her tenderly "I told you she wanted to be present"

And that was true, little Arrow was always there on their special moments next to her big brothers and little sister Archer.

The end.

Prompt was: Robin propose on the same night their daughter choose to born.

Give me prompts and I'll write them! Always a pleasure to write about these two amazing characters!

And now I can read your reviews so, please leave them... Love you all!


	23. I'm with you, always

Another one dedicated to NatiHpOh, thank you honey for your support! OutlawQueen fandom, I hope you all like it too... To clarify, this is totally AU but I'll write the prompt at the end of the one shot. Enjoy your reading...

I'm with you, always:

Regina Mills was sixteen, daughter of Cora and Henry Mills. Being the mayor's daughter was though, every single thing she did it was immediately known by her mother.

Robin Locksley was seventeen, son of Robert and Ann Locksley. His parents were humble, they had money but they helped the others.

"Regina" Robin said panting, he'd been running to get to their secret spot "what is it?" He asked.

"I'm ready" she simply answered.

"Ready for what?" He asked confused.

"Ready to be yours Robin" she answered looking into his eyes "I love you and I, I want for my first time to be with you"

He couldn't resist anymore and kissed her, it was both first times. Luckily their secret spot was on his parents cabin, in the forest near town. Soon both of them were naked on the small bed there, awkward as it was, they enjoyed everything. Making love was all they had imagined.

Five weeks later:

Regina wasn't the kind of girl who got sick often but apparently she had the flu.

"It's best if you stay here today, honey" her father, Henry said looking at how tired and sick his daughter seemed to be.

"But daddy, today is Robin's birthday" she told her father, the only one who knew about Robin being her boyfriend.

"I know sweetie but your mother and I have to assist to lunch with Robin's parents for the money they were going to give to town and then we have dinner with Leopold" he answered and when he saw confusion on his daughter's face he added "So Robin can come to see you but you know the limits Regina"

"Great daddy!" She said and then guilt washed over her, she had overstepped those limits five weeks ago and two weeks ago. Her father trusted in her 'Wait, five weeks ago.. oh no' she thought.

"Okay darling, I'll let Robin know when we get to his parent's house" Henry said.

"Thank you daddy but I'll text him now" she answered smiling slightly 'oh God I'm in so much troubles'

After her father left and she could hear the front door being closed she picked up her phone and called Robin.

"Hello babe" he answered.

"Robin, I need something from the pharmacy" she said without wasting a second.

"What is it? Are you still sick?" He asked worried.

"Robin, I think I'm pregnant" she answered and could hear the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the phone.

"Pr-pregnant?" He stammered 'oh God, her parents are going to kill me, probably after my own parents kill me' he thought.

"I need a pregnancy test but if I go to buy it my mother will know" she ignored his answer.

"It's not like she would never know sweetheart" he said sneaking out of school, this was more important. "I'm going to ask Tink if she can buy it for me"

"What!? No!" She screamed.

"Babe, Tink is our English teacher, besides we trust her" he reasoned with her.

"Okay, hurry please" she said.

"I love you honey, no matter what happens later" he answered.

"I love you too" she said before hanging up and as soon as she let the phone on her nightstand the tears started to fall.

Robin's pov:

'Im going to be a father' he thought 'what we will do?'

"Hello miss Rose" he said as soon as he saw his teacher on a table near the door on Granny's.

"Robin, shouldn't you be at school?" Rose Bell asked.

"I need to ask you a favor miss" Robin said nervously.

"What can I do for you?" Miss Bell asked seeing him so nervous.

He grabbed a napkin and wrote something down.

REGINA NEEDS A PREGNANCY TEST.

"Oh Robin, what have you done?" She asked as soon as she saw what was written on it.

"We didn't thought this could happen, I pulled out" he whispered.

"That is not effective" she simply said "let's go"

After getting the pregnancy test they both went to Regina's house. When she opened the door and saw them Robin quickly explained why their teacher was there.

"Okay" Regina said "give me the test"

After five minutes of wait she came downstairs with tears falling from her eyes, that was all the confirmation he needed, she handled him the test, damn plus sign.

"It's okay, we will get through this, together" he said hugging her.

"I can be with you both when you tell your parents" Rose said, she knew how hard this could be.

"We will tell them now, they are at my house" Robin said.

"It's better to tell them now" Regina simply added knowing that Miss Bell wanted for them to wait to get over the shock.

"If you are sure, I can drive you there" she smiled friendly.

To say they were nervous was an understatement. Their parents were going to kill them. Damn, they were there already.

"Robin? Weren't you supposed to be at school?" His mother asked as soon as she saw him entering the dinning room were Henry, Cora, his father and her were

"Regina?" Cora asked seeing her daughter behind him.

"We need to talk to you" Robin begun "Uh, we, well"

"Robin, Regina, it's best if you just tell them" miss Bell said.

"I'm pregnant" Regina said grabbing Robin's hand for support.

"You're what!?" Cora screamed "foolish girl! What the hell were you thinking?"

She was the only one speaking, the rest was so shocked that they couldn't even talk.

"Why don't we calm a little Cora?" Ann said trying to calm herself "we won't change a thing getting upset"

"Are you kidding? My daughter is pregnant, she is barely sixteen years old and your son knocked her up!" Cora kept screaming

"Robin didn't do this alone" Henry spoke for the first time and looked at his daughter that was crying hugging Robin.

"Im sorry" she cried "I know this is not the time and that I should have been more careful but I want this baby"

"And I'm going to help her too, that child is mine and I'll take care of it always" Robin said "besides, I love Regina and I'll never leave her"

"You both are stupid, both young and naive, you are getting rid of that mistake or else, you won't be entering my house anymore" Cora said to Regina.

"She won't do something she doesn't want Cora" Ann said "she will stay here and we will help her because that baby, you want it or not is our grandchild and it's already growing inside her"

"My wife is right" Robert said shocking Robin that thought his father was going to kick him out too "Regina is carrying my grandchild, she will not stay on the street, we will take care of her and that baby, what is done is done"

"I can't believe this, you are going to let them ruin their lives with a bastard child" Cora was angry, really angry.

"Cora enough!" Henry said "Regina and Robin want that child, just promise me something, both of you"

"Anything sir" Robin politely said.

"You both are going to graduate, go to college and have a career to support my grandchild, we will help you" Henry asked.

"Of course daddy" Regina said hugging her father, she knew she had dissapointed him but this life growing inside her was a gift, not a mistake.

"You have my word sir, I'll finish everything and I'll always take care of your daughter" Robin said taking Regina's hand.

"Mother, I know you are dissaponted but this baby, my baby is innocent, Robin and I should have used protection but things happen for a reason" Regina said and took her mother's hands in hers "I hope you can accept us in your life"

Cora Mills was crying, she never cried but her daughter was so mature for her age.

"Regina, you can stay in our house, I'm sorry" she said hugging her daughter "I was your age when I got pregnant the first time, I believed this guy and he dumped me when he find out, I-I got rid of it"

"Mom" Regina whispered hugging tightly to her mother "Robin is not like that, I'm sorry you had to go through that but I'm not alone, I have Robin, daddy, Ann, Robert and you, if you want of course"

"Of course I want honey" Cora said smiling through the fallen tears "we will arrange a doctor's appointment so you can have your prenatal care as soon as we get home"

They all turned their heads to the right when they heard someone crying.

"Im sorry but this was all so emotional" miss Bell said.

Months later:

Being pregnant at sixteen was a challenge but her friends were with her, Robin was with her and when she texted him at 3 am because she had ice cream craving he would go to her house with a lot of ice cream. Cora and Henry both were now excited for their grandchild, buying onesis, toys. Ann and Robert bought the crib, clothes and some furniture. Robin and Regina moved to his parents house, Ann was going to help when the baby came because Cora worked as mayor so she didn't had much time, Henry was out of town most of the time so they all agreed to that.

It was the morning of Regina's birthday when their cute little daughter chose to make her appearance, dark hair, blue eyes. They named her Autumn Dawn Locksley, Robin and Regina chose that name because she was conceived on an autumn's day.

Cora and Ann were in love with their granddaughter while Henry, Robert and Robin were worried because the little one was beautiful "We all have to buy guns" Henry had jocked "To keep all those noisy boys away from my little baby girl" Robin added.

Yes they were young but in sixteen years when, after four kids, Autumn, Henry, Roland and little baby Joy, they told their story to their older child. High school sweethearts, teenage pregnancy, married, lawyer and doctor, more kids, well, this story has no happy ending because their story hasn't ended.

The end.

Prompt was: Regina and Robin telling Cora that Regina is pregnant.

Next prompt: Regina/Robin jealous plus baby girl Hood.


	24. Love is the answer

Hi! So this one is for OutlawQueenIsLife23. Enjoy it everyone!

Love is the answer:

Again, she was late again. Last time this happened she found out that she was eight weeks pregnant, with a miracle, because of that damned potion. 'Don't make conclusions, maybe it's just that you are late, like a week late' she thought.

She grabbed the phone office and dialed Tink's number "I need a pregnancy test" she said as soon as Tink answered.

"Hello to you too Regina" The fairy said.

"Okay, maybe three, just to be sure" Regina said ignoring the answer of Tink.

"Why am I getting this sense of deja vu?" Tinkerbell asked, the first time Regina called her asking that, she had been the first one to know that the mayor was pregnant. Now she was the godmother of Arrow Faith Hood, daughter of a Queen and a Thief, daughter of soulmates.

"Tink please, I need them" Regina said pleading "I need to be sure that I am"

"Okay, okay, I'll go now" the fairy said hunging up the phone.

"Well, Robin Hood certainly has a good aim" she whispered to herself.

Twenty minutes later Tinkerbell appeared in front of her "Fuck Tink, you scared me" the mayor said "couldn't you just come in,for the door like a normal person would?"

"Says the former Evil Queen who married Robin Hood and together have a baby girl of five months old who has the most powerful magic of all" Tink said smiling.

"Aggh, did you brought them or not?" Regina asked anxiously.

"Here you have" the fairy said giving her the bag with the tests.

Regina ran to the mayor's office bathroom and five minutes later she was back a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes "I'm pregnant, again"

"Oh my God! Congrats!" Tink said hugging her "I'm going to be an auntie again!"

"Yes, now I have to plan how to tell Robin that we are going to have two kids under the age of three in the house" Regina said knowing that her husband was going to be really happy.

"I think I have an idea" Tink said.

A week later:

Regina was acting weird, she's been distant for over a week now, what happened a week ago? She had seen that new guy, Damon, a vampire. 'Damn that fucking suck blood' Robin thought.

Maybe she had realize she didn't wanted him anymore, maybe she was tired of routine. But she couldn't leave him, right? She couldn't brake his heart but maybe she wanted to brake his heart like he had broken hers when Marian showed up.

"Robin? Honey, are you home?" Regina called from downstairs.

"Hi" he said coming downstairs where she was waiting with their little Arrow.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure" he answered nervously.

"Lets go to the living" she said entering to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"What is it?" Robin asked "Is this about Damon Salvatore?"

"What?" Regina asked confused "What does that egocentric vampire has to do with this?"

"What? You were flirting with him early this week!" He said a little bit louder than he meant waking little Arrow.

"I didn't" Regina said calmly soothing their baby girl "I was being nice and before you get more jealous why don't you open the box that is on the coffee table?"

"The box you asked me not to touch" he asked incredously.

"Yes" she said nervously.

He opened the box and saw a little onesie that said 'Guess who got the best aim and hitted the target?'

"Are, are you pregnant?" He asked smiling like an idiot.

"Yes, I've been distant because morning sickness are a bitch" she answered laughing.

"I'm sorry" he said "for saying you were instered on that vampire"

"It's okay, I kinda like that jealous side of yours, after all, I think it was that jealousy what got me these two" she said smiling pointing to Arrow and then to her still flat belly "besides I already have a hot blue eyed man who makes me very happy"

"I'm glad to hear that honey" he said and kissed her gently "Do you want a little sister Arrow?"

"Gg da" Arrow simply said before reaching for her father to pick her up.

"Spoiled" Regina said laughing.

"Her mother's daughter" Robin said rocking their child "My jelousy part does get us cute babies doesn't it?"

"You were jealous of Jefferson that night and with this one it was with that stupid pirate of Hook's ship" she said remembering those nights full of jelousy sex.

"Yes, I remember" Robin said and with his free arm he grabbed her by the waist and leaned to kiss her "I love you"

"I love you too" she answered.

The end.

Sorry if this was not what you wanted but pregnant Regina and baby Arrow are my weaknesses!

Prompt was: Robin/Regina jealous also a little bit of baby Hood.

Next prompt: Imagine Robin and Regina each having girls instead of sons. When Regina gets pregnant it's finally a little boy.


	25. Little Robin or Little Regina?

Two one shots in one night, wow! Goodbye sleep and I'll get up late for school, oops haha. Anyway, enjoy this one!

Little Robin or little Regina?:

When they met, each had their own hard past. She was a widow, her husband had died a day after their daughter had been born. He was a single father, the woman he loved left him and their two month old daughter alone.

Both thought that love didn't existed, that they were doomed to be alone until one day when two little girls of four year old met their worlds changed.

They had an instant connection, thanks to their daughters both found love. After five months of dating they went to live together, Sky and Rose were ectastic to be close, after two months they got engaged and a month later they had married.

It was a little over their first month into their marriage when they found out they were expecting.

Now, six months later they were trying to decide if they wanted to know the gender or not. They had two girls, both wanted a little boy

"What do you think the baby is?" Regina asked both girls.

"A little sister mom" Sky said.

"A little brotwer mommy" Rose answered and leaned her head on her belly, imitating her sister.

"Mm, a baby boy, I think daddy wants a little boy too" Regina said caressing both her daughters heads.

"Indeed honey" Robin said entering the room, smiling when he saw his wife with both girls, his girls.

"Daddy!" Rose screamed and jumped to get to her father.

"Baby, are you upset with daddy?" Regina asked Sky, it was unusual of the little girl to not jump into Robin's arms

"No mommy" Sky said but Robin knew his daughter.

"Rose why don't you go with mommy a little bit?" He asked his other little girl.

He went closer to the bed and picked Sky up "now, can you tell daddy why are you sad?"

"Will you, still wove me the same when my baby brower or sister born?" She asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Baby, I'll always love you, I'll never love that baby more than I love you or Rose, you are both my little girls" he answered brushing her tears "now, no more tears, what do you say if I go get some ice cream for my favorite girls?"

"Mommy too?" She asked

"Mommy and baby too" he answered.

Regina smiled at him, it was so easy to love each others daughters as their own.

Later after ice cream has been ate, girls had heard a nice story and had fallen asleep, both Robin and Regina were laying in bed hugging each other.

"So, we wait until the birth day?" She asked.

"Yes, I mean, if you want too" he said.

"Yes, I would like the surprise" she answered and pecked his lips.

"Do you think Sky will be okay?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Robin, she is five years old, she knows we love her, she will be over the moon when the baby gets here, don't worry" she assured him.

"Okay, goodnight honey" he kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight love" she answered and closed her eyes but opened them again when she felt him move over to kiss her belly.

"And goodnight to you too my little angel" he said and got up to lay next to her like he was.

Three months later:

It was April 18 when their little baby chose to born, dark hair and chocolate eyes, dimples the only thing he got from his father, yes, a boy, they had a baby boy.

"He is so beautiful Regina" Robin said to his wife, both looking down to their son.

"Yes, he is" she answered and kissed the top of his little head "where are the girls?"

"Outside with grandma Kathleen, do I bring them?" He asked never tearing his eyes apart of his son.

"Yes, they chose his name after all" she answered smiling.

When he came back followed by two little girls who sat next to their mother, both girls said "We have the pefect name for him mommy"

"Really, which ones?" Regina asked smiling to them.

"Roland" Sky said smiling at her little brother.

"Henwy" Rose said too.

"Roland Henry Locksley" Robin said "I like it, what about you, darling?"

"I love them" Regina answered.

"And I love our beautiful family, three girls and a little boy, I am a lucky man" he said.

The end.

Hope you liked it!

Prompt was: Imagine Robin and Regina each having daughters instead of sons. When Regina gets pregnant it's finally a little boy.

Next prompt by Ivy: Mix up of Gossip Girls with Once Upon A Time... The Queens of Darkness will make an appearance in that alternative OS!


	26. Now that you're gone

I'm so sorry IvyMillsHood but I had to watch Gossip Girls episode to know what you wanted because I didn't watched the show (thanks, I have a new love haha) and the one shot it's long so I'll cut it just a little but you'll enjoy it!

This prompt called my atenttion because well, I like to suffer so here it goes...

Now that you are gone:

Three weeks since Regina saw her soulmate die, three horrible weeks. The Evil Queen was causing troubles and she remembered Robin's letter _You will always be the heroine woman I fell in love with._ So that was the reason why she was here, on the cementery, on his grave, ready to fight with her evil self. Apparently the Evil Queen loved Robin just as much as she did, does.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in" The Evil Queen said turning around.

"Enough! I'm tired of you always ruining my life" Regina screamed at her.

"I am the one who ruins your life? YOU ARE THE ONE TRYING TO SAVE THE WOMAN WHO DECEIVED YOUR SOULMATE AND TO TOP THAT YOU HAVEN'T KILLED THE PIRATE" The Evil Queen screamed just as angry.

"And I won't, Robin wouldn't have liked that" Regina answered calmly.

"Robin deserved better than you, he deserved someone like me" The Queen said smiling.

"Someone like you? Evil? Robin deserved better than us" The mayor answered "And now, I have to destoy you, I'm sorry"

"Destroy me? Regina I don't want to fight with you, I won't fight with you, wouldn't want to harm the little one" The Evil Queen smiled evily "Robin would never forgive me"

"What the hell are you talking about? I can't have children" Regina answered, anger palpable on her voice.

"Oh Regina, I can't have children, I am the one who took the potion but I guess that our thief really loved us as much as we loved him" The Queen said, sadness in her voice.

"What? He, we, did we reversed the potion?" Regina asked, a hand nervously touching her belly.

"You did and now, goodbye Regina" The Queen said before a purple smoke surround her and she left, leaving Regina alone.

'I'm pregnant, I'm carrying Robin's baby' she thought.

"Oh Robin, I wish you could be here with me, we are having a baby Robin" she said to the grave stone, tears running down her cheeks "A little product of our love, you loved me very much, so much that together we reversed the potion" she sat down supporting her back with the stone "I need you now, we need you, oh God, Robin I miss you so much" she sobbed, tears falling freely down her face "I'll always love you, like I said, I'm with you, always and I hope you will always be with both of us"

Somewhere deep in the forest:

"Robin, I'll bring you back even if it is the last thing I do" the Evil Queen said looking at the sky.

To be continued?

Well, I apologize again with Ivy, I promise that your prompt will be up soon!

Should I continue with this one? haha

Prompt was: Imagine Regina visiting Robin's grave to tell him she's pregnant.


	27. A way to my heart

A way to my heart:

Twenty years old, she is twenty years old and a whole future ahead of her. As a ballerina she knew that if she wanted to keep that life she had to give up other things like: a boyfriend.

Daniel understood and he moved on quite quickly if you asked her.

Everything was going well, until she met Robin Locksley at a local bar she went to celebrate her best friend's birthday. A really handsome man, just nine years older than her, sandy blonde hair, dreamy blue eyes and those dimples that made her knees go weak.

He talked to her first, offering a drink that she accepted smiling, after hours of flirting she kissed him and soon he had her number.

Week after week passed, date after date, kiss after kiss. Two people in love, that's what they were. She learnt that he was a violinist of one of the best orchestras of the country, but he loved to play piano too. Both loved classic music, she danced it and he played it.

"So, did you liked it?" He asked one day after playing piano for her.

"Liked it? Robin, I loved it" she answered "Robin?"

"Yes?" He asked turning around facing her. They were at his house, a really expansive house, the piano adorning his living room.

"I am ready" she answered looking right into his blue eyes.

"You're sure?" He asked wanting her to be sure. This was the next step into their relationship, she was a virgin and he didn't want for her to regret it later.

"I am sure, I love you Robin, and I know you love me" she said, love shining in those chocolate eyes he loved so much.

"I do, I love you more than anything" he said truthfully and kissed her.

Soon the kiss intensified and he picked her up taking her upstairs and into his bedroom. He made love to her sweetly, softly, kissing every inch of her delicate body whispering his love, drinking every moan of his name.

They laid on bed afterwards, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, letting it to lull her to sleep not before whispering an I love you to the first man in her life.

"I love you too, Regina" he said kissing her forehead and closing his eyes "Very much"

More weeks passed and Regina was now getting ready for a presentation, she had to dance Recovering by Celine Dion. It was for a huge conscience day about cancer.

"One, two, three, go Regina" Mr Jefferson said. He was her instructor, really kind when he was in a good mood "Very good, Regina. You're ready"

"Thanks, Jefferson" she answered smiling "See you at the concert"

"See you there" he answered and left her alone.

She kept rehearsing, step by step, listening and feeling the song, until a wave of dizziness interrupted her, she grabbed the metal bar and looked herself in the mirror. All the signs were there, she just didn't wanted to see them. After her first time with Robin, she took the day after pill, and the other times he use protection, but that damn pill didn't worked. She was pregnant and that little life growing inside of her was going to ruin her dreams of being a ballerina.

"I hate you" she said looking at her belly through the mirror. She hasn't told Robin yet, but tonight she will, and she will tell him about getting rid of it. She couldn't be a mother yet, her career was more important. She grabbed her things and went home, to Robin. They had moved in together two weeks ago.

"Hi babe" he greeted her "dinner is ready, I made your favorite, although I know your lasagna is much better"

"Thanks, Robin" she said and kissed his lips briefly "but I think we need to talk first"

"Okay" he said and sat down on the couch "Now, I'm worried"

"I'm pregnant" she said "I'm pregnant but I will get an abortion"

"What? Don't you think I have a say in this? It is my child too" he said getting up

"No, you know how much I love my career, I can't be a mother now" she said raising her tone "I won't have a child now"

"Please Regina you have to think about this, want it or not, our child is growing inside you, our little one has life" he said trying to convince her.

"No, Robin, it's final, I won't let this baby ruin my life" she screamed.

"Let's go to the doctor first, please!" He screamed pleadingly to her.

"I have to go anyways, to find out how long I am, probably seven weeks" she said and he nodded. That night they slept apart, none had ate a thing. Robin was praying to God that his girlfriend change her mind and kept their baby, picturing how the baby would look like. Regina didn't slept, doubting about her decision.

When morning came and was time to go to the doctor they got into the car and Robin drive them there.

"Regina Mills?" A nurse called fifteen minutes later "Come in"

"So, miss Mills what brings you here today?" The doctor asked

"I am here to confirm how far in my pregnancy I am" she answered.

"Okay, we will make an ultrasound" the doctor said "lay down on the bed and lift up your shirt a little"

"Robin?" She said needing his closeness and doing what the doctor said.

"I am here, honey" he said grabbing her hand.

"Okay, this is going to be a little cold but soon you'll see your baby on screen" the doctor said.

"It is cold" Regina said feeling the cold liquid.

"Well, here is your baby, everything looks fine" Doctor Whale said pointing to the screen "I would say you're about seven weeks, would you like to hear it's heartbeat?"

"Okay" she whispered and as soon as the heartbeat could be heard she started to cry. How could she kill something so precious? Her little baby was probably so scared thinking that it's mommy didn't wanted it "Oh, Robin, I can't"

"You can't what love?" Robin asked keeping his own tears at bay.

"I can't kill our baby" she said and looked at his eyes, finally seeing how the tears he didn't wanted to fall started to come down his face.

"I love you, Regina" he said kissing her softly.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Would you like a picture?" Doctor Whale asked breaking the bubble they were in.

"Yes" they both answered in unison.

When they got home, both finally cried together, hugging tightly and whispering words of undying love. They were going to have a baby.

"This concert will be my last one, will you come?" She said looking at him

"Of course, wouldn't miss it, milady" he answered and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Robin, and I love our baby, I'm sorry I wanted to kill it" she said and more tears ran down her face.

"It's okay, everything is behind us now" he said and one of his hand came down to her belly "I love you both, and you don't have to leave your career, you know?"

"I know, but I want to be with our baby, I want to be with it all the time and besides I can make my other dream come true" she said smiling.

"The one of having your own dance studio?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can finish college and start my own business" she smiled.

"Indeed, milady, I'll help you" he said smiling.

"Thank you" she simply answered.

The day of the concert came, she was nine weeks now. Her little bab growing every day.

"And now, Regina Mills" Jefferson presented her, the music started and she started to do what she loved the most, dance.

 _I am recovering_

 _The faith of a child_

 _By a part of my heart_

 _I was reckless and wild_

 _I am recovering_

 _The hope that I lost_

 _The part of my soul_

 _That paid the cost_

 _Little by little, day by day_

 _One step at a time_

 _Shake off the devil, oh_

 _Take back my piece of mind_

 _I am recovering_

 _Anxiety addict_

 _A broken perfectionist_

 _Somewhat erratic_

 _I am recovering_

 _A constant regretter_

 _Hold it against her_

 _At least till forever_

 _Little by little, day by day_

 _One step at a time_

 _Shake off the devil, oh_

 _Take back my piece of mind_

 _Hold me_

 _As I fall apart, baby_

 _Hold me_

 _Here in the dark_

 _Cause the old me_

 _Run just as far as I could from my heart_

 _Well, I'm going back to the start_

 _Little by little, day by day_

 _One step at a time_

 _Shake off the devil, oh_

 _Take back my piece of mind_

 _Tell him I love him, yeah_

 _Take back my piece of mind_

When she finished, everyone started to clap, she made a reverence to her audience and when she found Robin she smiled at him, knowing that he always was going to be by her side.

Seven months later her beautiful baby boy was born, little Roland, and she couldn't imagine her life without him and his father, Robin.

The end.

 **Prompt was: Imagine Regina being a ballerina and meeting Robin, when she gets pregnant she want to get rid of it but changes her mind when she hears it's heartbeat.**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the other prompt, it got deleted from my phone. And this may be my final one shot. Honestly I tried to keep going with everything but my inspiration is not enough. Adam and Eddy ruined everything, each time they open their mouths they kill the little bit of inspiration I have. And sadly I reached my limit. Again so sorry...**


	28. Life Changes

Life changes:

Regina's pov:

When I open my eyes I find myself in a strange place. Last thing I remember... I don't remember actually. Where the hell am I? The room is wooden made, the floor, the roof, everything. It's a cabin! But how did I got here?

Ends POV...

"Regina?" She heard someone say, but she knew that voice, she knew it very well "My love, are you awake?"

That wasn't possible, he was dead, she saw it but, how?

"Honey?" She heard again, the voice coming from outside the room, like it was coming from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm awake!" She screamed in answer, what does this means?

Soon she heard footsteps, like more than one person was climbing the stairs.

The door of the room opened and two little ones came running

"Mommy!" Both screamed jumping on the bed, her bed.

A little boy and a little girl, the girl was the youngest apparently. The boy had dark eyes like hers, but his hair was of a sandy blonde color just like Robin's, oh and those dimples, those dimples were her weakness. The girl had black hair like night, like hers, but her eyes were blue and she had her father's dimples.

How could this happen? She had the life she always wanted. A family.

"Now, don't jump on the bed, you both know that mommy and your little brother or sister needs rest" Robin said shoking Regina, pregnant, she was pregnant with their third child "How are you today, love?"

"I'm, Robin, we need to talk" she said nervous, when the little ones stared at her she added "alone"

"Okay" he looked at the children and said "You both go downstairs to play with Winston while I talk to mommy, okay?"

"Yes daddy!" Both kids answered jumping out of the bed and running out of the room.

Once alone she started "Robin, I, I don't understand, how is this possible? I saw you die"

"What? Regina, I never died" he said taking her hands in his "I'm right here, I've been here since the day you chose to run away with me"

"What?" She asked, more confused than ever "what do you mean when I chose to run away with you?"

"Regina, I'll tell you if you promise to tell me what is happening in that pretty head of yours" he answered and when she nodded he started.

"We met in a tavern, you were wearing a beautiful white gown when you entered, I fell in love with you in that exact moment. After you approached me and had a few drinks with me you finally told me that you were the Queen, but I knew in that exact moment that I couldn't let you go so I asked you to run away with me, you doubted but finally you agreed to go with me" he explained looking at her eyes "It was difficult at first, the King searched for you in every single place, except for Sherwood, which is where we are living now. After months of being a part of the Merry Man, I asked you to marry me and you obviously said yes. After six months of being married you gave me the wonderful news of our first child who turned out to be children" he said laughing at the last part "Roland and Arrow, you named her like that because of my love for archery"

"So, how long have we've been married" she asked in a whisper.

"Five years" the thief answered "Now, Regina, please tell me why did you said that you saw me die"

"I, it's complicated" the former Queen answered but at his curious gaze she continued and explained everything to him, starting from their first meeting to the end, when Hades killed him.

"So you are saying that you were an Evil Queen and that I died to protect you?" Robin asked confused.

"Yes, but I don't understand why I am here, with you" she answered.

But when she started to think, she saw memories flew by, Emma's prediction, her ripping her own heart, crushing it to kill the Evil Queen. Oh, God, she was dead. That's why she had everything she wanted, a happy ending.

"I'm dead too" she whispered but Robin heard her

"What? You died?" He asked, eyes full of pain.

"I did, apparently" she answered "or that's what I think but-

"Mommy, daddy!" They heard Roland scream from downstairs.

Without thinking both adults went running to where their son was. When they made it there, little Roland was kneeling next to his sister.

"What happened?" Regina asked wrapping her arms around the girl.

"She fell from the chair" Roland said.

"Oh, it's okay baby, it's okay" Regina soothed her daughter "what do you all say if mommy makes breakfast?"

"Yay" Roland and Arrow said, her fall long forgotten.

Back in Storybrooke:

"She died to save you, Emma!" Henry screamed at his other mother while kneeling next to the other "I want her back, I want my mommy back"

Everyone was surrounding them, watching as the young boy cried over the loss of his mother, a hero.

"Rumpelstilskin" he whispered knowing that his grandfather was going to help him

"What is it, Henry?" He asked.

"I need you to split my heart so I can give half to my mother" Henry said with tears streaming down from his eyes.

"Henry, no" Emma said.

"You can't say anything, she saved you, my mom is dead because she saved you" he said crying "now let me save her"

"You can't" Rumple said "Regina put a protection spell in your heart, no one can rip it out"

"What? No, there's have to be something we can do, she can't be gone" Henry said desperate

"There isn't Henry, I'm sorry" Emma said knowing nothing was going to comfort him right now

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry mommy, I should have spend more time with you, showing you how much I love you" he said sobbing against his mother's body, wishing she could wrap her arms around him like she used to do, but that never happened, she was gone, forever.

Regina's POV:

I couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong, even when it felt so right. I have a son back home, even when I have two beautiful children here and a husband. Maybe my sacrifice was my redemption, maybe saving Emma was that redemption. Now I can live my happy ending, with Robin and our children, but Henry, I need to go back to him.

Back to Storybrooke:

Rumple couldn't shake that feeling of guilt that ran through his heart, seeing Henry so heartbroken made him think, there was a potion to contrarest the spell Regina put on him. And now he had it, now that Henry was giving his mother the final goodbye. But there was time, he knew.

So here he was at Regina's vault where Henry decided to take her to preserve her body just like she did with Daniel "Henry"

"What do you want?" The boy asked, his voice sounded so cold.

"I have a potion to contrarest your mother's spell" as soon as those words came out of his mouth, Henry looked up and, gave him a small smile.

"Will it work?" He asked

"Of course, now, ready to bring your mother back?" Rumple asked.

"Yes" Henry said.

Rumple gave him the potion and when Henry drank it the dark one took that chance to rip his heart out. It shine, a bright red color.

"Are you ready?" Rumple asked "Because this is going to hurt"

"Yes, I am" Henry answered.

Splitting a heart was easy, painful but easy, when he did it he gave Henry both halves and took a step behind. The dark one watched as his grandson approeached Regina's body, with a trembling hand Henry inserted one half of his heart inside his mother's chest. He waited and waited, nothing happened until...

Regina's POV:

I felt it, as soon as it happened. I was living again but having to decide between this life and the other was hard. One side was Henry and the other Robin and our children.

"Regina? What is happening?" Robin asked noticing the changes in her

"I have to go now, Robin" she said.

"Mommy no!" Arrow screamed attaching herself to her mother's legs.

"Why do you want to leave us mommy?" Roland asked crying "Don't you love us anymore?"

"Oh baby, yes I do, I love the both of you" Regina said wrapping her arms around her children's bodies "But mommy can't stay here, I don't belong here"

"That not fair" both children said and she could feel herself breaking

"I know, I know but I'll tell you what" she started "I'll come to visit you every single night, to tuck you in and tell you both a story"

"You promise?" They asked.

"I promise" she said

"Now will you let me say goodbye to daddy?" They both nodded and stepped aside "I love you"

"I love you too, Regina" Robin said "And I understand why you have to go but, I hope you can come to visit us every night"

"I will, I promised that to our children" she said and felt that it was time to go "I love you all"

"Bye bye, mommy" Roland and Arrow said willing their tears while hugging their father

"Goodbye, my love" Robin said smiling at her.

"Goodbye" Regina said, and then all went black.

Back to Storybrooke:

Henry saw his mother gasp for air and happiness surge through him.

"Mom!" He said hugging her "You're back"

"Yes, I am sweetheart" she whispered and hugged him back.

After Henry explained what he did to bring her back, what happened with the town, and she threathend to ground him if he risked his life again they went to Granny's where everyone was to explain what had happened and celebrated her return. That night, she went back to visit her husband and children just as she had promised and if a few weeks later she finds out she's pregnant she doesn't wonder how, because magic works in many ways and gave her a little piece to remember the love she lost, magic gave her something to remember her soulmate, the infamous Prince of Thieves... Robin Hood.

The End.

 **A/N: So this is based on the rumors of Regina dying to save Emma and staying trapped in a limbo where she enters in an alternative universe where she lives what would have happened if she hadn't casted the dark curse. At the end Henry slpits his heart and saves her... The end it's mine!**

 **Reviews make me smile ;)**


	29. A Little Christmas Wish

Originally written for Day 1 of OutlawQueen Advent Calendar... Hope you like it!

A little Christmas wish:

White, that was all she could see, it was that time of the year, the purest and whitest of them all... Christmas.

She hated this holiday, it reminded her of the lost, of her most unhappy time, the time in which she lost her Robin, but her children loved it so she had to put her own feelings aside.

"Mom!" Someone shouted, a little boy, her little Knight, Roland.

"What is it honey?" She asked turning around, avoiding the sight that could be seen from her window.

"She's crying" he simply said, lip quivering at the thought.

"What? What happened?" She asked, feeling bad for the little girl.

"She-she thinks that papa didn't loved her" he said crying.

"It's okay honey, don't cry, I'll talk to her alright?" She asked hugging the ten year old to her chest.

"Okay" he whispered following his mother to the room next to hers.

There in the middle of the room a small bed was situaded, pink blankets over it and a crying child sat on it.

"Hey" Regina called softly "baby, what's wrong?"

"He didn't woved me mommy" the little girl said, crying.

"Who?" Regina whispered knowing exactly of who her daughter was talking to.

"Daddy" the four year old said.

"Oh baby, daddy would have loved you very very much" Regina said sitting on the bed cradling her little girl to her chest just like she used to do when she was a baby "He would have wanted to be with you, with your brother, Henry, and me, but a bad man took him away from us"

"Why?" The little one asked.

"Because daddy was protecting me, us, from the bad man, daddy went to heaven to protect us, Arrow" Regina said, crying, kissing her daughter's head.

"He loved us very much, sisi" Roland said crawling to the bed and sitting next to his mother's side "Daddy loved us so much that he saved mommy and you, he left you to be with Henry, mommy and me, he was a hero, and that's what heroes do, protect their loved ones"

"But he can come back!" Arrow suddenly said, looking to her mother with those same blue eyes that her father gave her.

"No, my little love, he can't" Regina said looking at her.

"Mommy, it's Chris-Christmas, Santa can bring daddy back" Arrow said looking hopeful to her mother and brother.

"Honey, not even Santa can bring daddy back" Regina said, tears falling from her eyes.

"But mommy, Ro said that Santa could bring what my heart wished" Arrow said, her tiny hands found place in her mother's cheeks "And my hearts wishes for daddy to come back"

"I know baby, but Santa can't bring people that went to heaven back" The former Queen said to her daughter

"That's right sisi, but guess what Santa can bring you" Roland said trying to distract his sister of such a sad subject that he knew hurted his mother

"What?" The little four year old asked

"A bow" he whispered in her ear

"Really? Mommy can Santa bring me a bow?" Arrow asked her mother, puppy eyes and dimples in full display

"We will see, now, why don't we go to Granny's for some hot cocoa and her cookies while we wait for Henry?" Regina asked to her children, since Henry had moved to Boston both, Roland and Arrow enjoyed the times he visited.

"Yay! Let's go Ro" Arrow said running out of her bedroom.

"Arrow Joy Mills, no running on the stairs!" Regina screamed.

"Oki doky mommy" Was the girl's answer.

"Thank you, for distracting her Roland, your father would be so proud of you, taking care of your sister" Regina said to the little boy she had watched grow, the little knight she went to find to the Enchanted Forest "I love you my little knight"

"I love you too, my majesty" he answered smiling, dimples on full display "can we go to Granny's now?"

"Of course, we have one impatient little princess downstairs" she answered chuckling slightly.

Days went by, Christmas was just a day away, little Arrow didn't told her mommy of what she had asked for to Santa. Everyone was going to see on Christmas.

"Okay baby girl, time to go to bed" Regina said from Arrow's door.

"But I'm not sleepy" the little girl said yawning

"See? You are, now go brush your teeth and put on your pj's so I can tuck you in" Regina said going out of Arrow's room to make sure her other child was asleep

For the time Regina came back to her daughter's room, Arrow was already in her pj's but she was standing over the window, looking outside, before Regina could enter the room to tell her little one that it was time to sleep she heard her talk

"Little most shining star, I wanted to ask you something, I know you must be tired of making wishes come true but can you please bring my papa back? I never knew him and he didn't knew me but mommy said that he loved me and I want to have a papa, I want my papa" Arrow said "Please, can you? Now I have to go to sleep cause mommy says that little growing princess need to sleep but I hope that in the morning my daddy will be here, waking me up to have a Christmas breakfast"

The little girl climbed to her bed, waiting to be tucked in by her mother.

"Ready to sleep?" Regina asked entering, finally, to the bedroom. Her little girl just nodded, too tired to speak, Regina just tucked her in and kissed her forehead "I love you my little miracle"

Hours passed, a flashing light could be seen in the whole town, while everyone slept a little girl's wish to a star was becoming a reality.

The doorbell was ringing, aggh why? It was too early. Regina had no choice, she got out of bed, put on her robe and headed downstairs.

"This better be an emergency, because if you wake my children I'm going to k-" she opened the door and froze "Ro-Robin?"

"Regina" the thief she so longed to see said "it's me, it's really me"

"How, how are you here? I saw you die, your soul was gone" she said, in shock, he was dead, this must be a dream.

"I, I don't know, the last thing I remember is looking at your beautiful brown eyes before falling in complete darkness and then waking up in the forest, here in Storybrooke" Robin explained

"I missed you" Regina said launching herself to his open arms while he answered her "And I you"

"Mommy?" They both heard a little girl calling from the middle of the stairs "who is that?"

"Arrow" Regina whispered untangling herself from Robin, turning around grasping his hand to take him inside with her.

"Mom?" Roland called but stopped right on his track when he saw who was with his mother "Papa?"

"My boy!" Robin screamed and ran to hug him, he scooped him up in the air "I missed you my little merry man"

"Robin" Regina said breaking their little bubble "there's someone I want you to meet"

"Who?" He said putting Roland down and walking to Regina who was holding a shy little girl to her chest "Regina, who is this?"

"She's Arrow" Regina said caressing her daughter's dark curls "She is our daughter, Robin"

"Our, our daughter?" He asked stunned and when Arrow looked at him with big blue eyes he couldn't hold it together and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Apparently that day you just didn't protected me" Regina said looking at the little girl in her arms "you protected us"

"I'm glad I did" he whispered "Hi baby, I'm your daddy"

"My daddy Ro-Robin?" Arrow whispered

"Yes, he is your daddy" Regina answered

"I knew it! Santa brought you daddy, I knew he would do it!" Arrow said launching herself to her father's arms, the ones she dreamt for so long.

Everyone chuckled at that because maybe Arrow was right, maybe Santa did brought him back or was it the star? It didn't matter, for now, because finally Robin was back, back to see his children grow up, to spend the rest of his life with his soulmate...

Who could have guessed that a little Christmas wish was going to become a reality?

Always have hope, because miracles always happen... Merry Christmas!


	30. Lay Me Down

Lay Me Down:

I miss your touch, your skin, I miss the way you use to say my name, I miss being loved by you, I miss feeling safe in your arms, I'm missing you so much my love. I still remember that day, when I received the phone call saying that you were at the hospital...

 _"I will go" Robin said watching as his wife tried to make the baby sleep_

 _"Okay, just don't forget the medicine for Arrow too" Regina said to her husband, Arrow her twelve year old and Archer her three month old were feverish, so Robin was going to the pharmacy to get their medicine._

 _"Don't worry love, I won't" he smiled before kissing her._

 _"Can I go?" A voice said making Regina smile_

 _"You, young lady are sick" she started "Go back to bed, darling"_

 _"But mom, I want to go with dad" Arrow insisted and damn! She was making that puppy face._

 _"Go get your coat and scarf baby" Robin said smiling to his little princess._

 _Arrow went running upstairs to get her things._

 _"And then you say I am to permissive with them" Regina said teasingly to Robin._

 _"Oh, you know I can't say no to my girls" he answered in the same tone._

 _"I'm ready daddy" Arrow said._

 _"Okay, let's go get both of your medicines" he said "We will be back soon my love"_

 _"Okay, take care" Regina said kissing him softly._

 _Robin and Arrow got into the car and he started to drive._

 _"Daddy, is Henry coming for Christmas?" Arrow asked to Robin._

 _"Yes darling, he is" he answered smiling._

 _"Great!" She screamed "We all will be together then"_

 _"Yes love, we will" Robin answered smiling to his daughter._

 _"Okay, here we are" he said, parking the car "Do you want to go inside with me or stay in the car?"_

 _"With you" she answered._

 _"Okay, let's go then" he said._

 _Once inside everything was normal, well as normal as it could be at 11pm. Something was off tho, like he could feel it._

 _"Everyone, to the floor, now!" A tall man with a mask said, holding a gun._

 _"Daddy?" Arrow whispered scared_

 _"It's okay honey, just stay on the floor next to me okay?" Robin said laying on the floor with Arrow following him 'who the hell thought about robbing a pharmacy where only eight people were?'_

 _"Pay attention, my partner will take jewelry, money and of someone tries something I'll shoot you" the man said_

 _Robin could see as another man started to take things from people and then it was their turn._

 _"Let's see, give me your wallet and nothing will happen to your little girl" the other man said._

 _"Okay, grab it, it's in my back pocket" Robin answered_

 _"Oh and what it's that?" The man said pointing to Arrow's neck "A golden necklace, what did we said about jewelry too?"_

 _"Daddy" Arrow said reaching for her father's hand._

 _"Get up!" The man said grabbing her by the arm "give me the damn necklace girl"_

 _"No!" Arrow screamed_

 _"No? Would you like a bullet in your head?" The man said pointing a gun to her forehead_

 _"Leave her alone!" Robin said getting up "She is just a little girl, leave my daughter alone"_

 _Sirens could be heard, the police was coming, finally._

 _"Damn it! Let's go, leave them" the other man screamed._

 _"No! That necklace is made of gold!" The man screamed._

 _He ripped the necklace from Arrow's neck and before anyone could do something he shot Robin._

 _"Daddy!" Arrow screamed kneeling by his side "daddy, daddy, please don't leave me"_

 _"Everything's go-going to be fine" he was barely able to speak "I love you"_

 _"Daddy please!" Arrow cried, police officers were by her side, ambulance coming._

 _"Arrow" he whispered "be strong"_

 _"Daddy, no, daddy, I love you" she sobbed "you promised"_

 _The ambulance got there and immediately took him to the hospital._

 _Regina was pacing, where the hell were they? Oh God, maybe something happened, was Arrow okay?_

 _The phone rang..._

 _"Hello?" She said_

 _"Mrs Locksley?" A woman said_

 _"Yes, it's me"_

 _"I'm calling from Blanchard Mercy Hospital, there's has been a shooting"_

 _"Wha-what? Is my daughter okay?"_

 _"Madam I need you to be strong, your daughter is fine, but your husband has been shot"_

 _And just like that her whole world crumbled._

 _The ride to the hospital was quite, Roland driving and little Archer on the back side on her special baby chair asleep._

 _"Did they say how he was, mom?" Roland finally asked_

 _"No honey, not even how Arrow was" she answered, tears falling from her eyes._

 _"Everything will be okay mom"_

 _Turns out nothing was. As soon as they made it to the hospital she searched for Arrow._

 _"Arrow!" She screamed "oh my little girl"_

 _"Daddy is going to die" Arrow said crying wrapping her arms around her mother._

 _"Don't say that honey" Regina said hugging her daughter tightly "He is going to be alright"_

 _Roland held his baby sister while watching as his mother comforted his other sister._

 _"Mom, the doctor is coming" Roland said_

 _"Family of Robin Locksley?" The doctor asked_

 _"I am his wife" Regina answered_

 _"Could we talk in private?" The doctor asked_

 _"My children deserve to know" she answered_

 _"I'm really sorry Mrs Locksley, we tried everything we could but your husband lost too much blood" the doctor started "We lost him"_

 _Nothing compared to that pain, the pain of losing your other half, your true love._

 _A week after all of that, the men who took her husband's life were arrested. They never go out._

Our Henry is so grown up, he got married to a wonderful girl named Violet, now they're coming to celebrate Christmas: Oh! We are grandparents, of two beautiful twin boys, Michael and Robin.

Roland, our sweet little boy is coming from College, you should see him he is the perfect gentleman, although a heartbreaker. He still calls me mommy, I think he does it just because you asked him to, remember?

Arrow, our little girl, it's been harder for her, she is sixteen now, so beautiful, she has your eyes. Therapy helps her, although I found her crying hugging that stuffed unicorn your bought her when she was seven. I slept on her bed next to her that night, whispering to her stories about you, of your reaction when I told you that she was on her way.

Archer, our latest addition is now four, she was just a baby when you were taken from us, four months old. We always talk to her about you, she is amazed by every single story of her daddy.

Oh my love, how much we miss you, need you. Our lives are not the same without you, we try our best to be happy, just like you always wanted for us to be. It's been four years since we last kissed, four years since that horrible day and I just wanted to tell you that a month after your death, I found out that I was pregnant, we had another baby, another little girl. She is three now, the most beautiful miracle ever, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples, oh Robin, she is all you. Our kids chose her name, they said it seemed fitting, her name is Hope.

I have to say goodbye now, Henry is here to take us to the cemetery, I love you, thief.

Love, your wife, Regina.

She finished the letter and grabbed her coat, at the door she saw her reasons to be strong, to go on, the children Robin gave her, their family.

 **A/N: I inspired to write this with Lay Me Down song... I'll write a happy one I promise.**


End file.
